Digimon Hackers
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: A new team, same old Digimon. Set in a world like Tamers! The Digital World is at war and a group of Tamers must join together to fight the evil shadow lord Digimon and his own Shadow Tamers. New digivolution lines to favorite Digimon!
1. ep 1: Digital Underground

Kimiko Shizuka stood in a crowd of kids watching a large TV screen that was showing two kids with small creatures, fighting

Konichiwa, FoxCat here! So this is my first story that I've posted here, and I know there's a few things I need to do here before we dive right in so here's the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon just the fan made modify cards and the characters in this story. Please be nice in your reviews and I ignore flames so don't waste your time. Now let's get going!



**Digimon Hackers: Episode 1-Digital Underground**

Kimiko Shizuka stood in a crowd of kids watching a large TV screen that was showing two kids with small creatures, fighting. She smiled; this was her haven from school and life in general. A place where Kimiko could be herself, although not fully but it was enough for her. This is Digital Underground. Now what is Digital Underground? Well it's a huge arcade that is in an old abandoned subway station, but not just any huge arcade, this one only had one game: Digimon. Ah, Digimon that's what the youth of this time are into. Now what or who are Digimon. Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. They are these little creatures that are well digital, made up of the binary codes all those ones and zeros, and they live in the Digital World. Kimiko turned around to leave only to see a girl about 8 years old looking at her with a lost look in her eyes.

"Um, could you help me?" The girl asked her.

Kimiko smiled at her, "New here?"

The girl nodded.

"Sure." Kimiko sighed. "Okay first, I'm Kimiko and I have a Renamon as my Digimon partner and you are?"

"I'm Suki and I have a SnowAgumon as my Digimon!" the girl introduced herself to Kimiko.

"Well nice to meet you Suki. So how much do you know about Digimon?" Kimiko asked.

"Um well not very much." Suki told her.

"Okay well, let's start with the basics. A Digimon starts out as a Digi Egg." Kimiko started.

"Right and when a Digimon levels up to the next level its call Digivolution right?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, that Digi Egg hatches into a Baby Digimon, which Digivolves into an In-Training or Fresh Digimon. Then into a Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and finally Mega." Kimiko paused to make sure that Suki was still with her.

"I know that and there are slide Digivolutions, such as Armor Digimon and the X Digimon, but how do the color changed Digimon fit in?" Suki asked.

"Well some of the color changed Digimon are just clumped in with the slide Digivolutions, even though some of them have different Digivolution lines than the original." Suki nodded for Kimiko to continue. "Now all Digimon are classified under three different attributes: Data, Vaccine, and Virus. Data Digimon are usually neutral. Vaccine Digimon are usually good Digimon and Virus Digimon are usually bad Digimon. Are you still with me Suki?"

"Yeah, so you said usually meaning that sometimes Data Digimon will pick a side, Vaccine Digimon can be bad, and Virus Digimon could be good. Wait how do you hatch a Digi Egg?" Suki asked.

"Well you get Digi Bits or money after most of your battles or Digi-Duels as we like to call them. You use Digi Bits to buy things. Which means you can buy a Digi Farm." Kimiko told her.

"Oh, and like on a real farm you can train or raise the Digi Eggs and Digimon on them!" Suki said with excitement.

"You're getting it. Now of course you'll need to by Digi food for your Digi Farm, and you can also buy training pens for you farms."

"I got that, but what do I do when fighting, oh sorry, Digi-Dueling?" Suki interrupted Kimiko.

"Well here in Digital Underground there are three types of Digimon Tamers: Equipped, Armed, and Modifiers. Equipped Tamers use different equipment, such as weapons, cloaks, shields, and rings, to modify their Digimon stats. Armed Tamers use arms to modify their Digimon stats, so they use different weapons and shields only. Modifiers are the rarest of all the Tamers because they use Modify cards from the card game to modify their Digimon stats." Kimiko stopped and turned her attention to a newcomer.

"You should stick with being ether an Armed Tamer or an Equipped Tamer, unless you really want to be a Hacker." The newcomer told Suki.

"A Hacker?" Suki asked.

"Yes a Hacker, one who bends the rules for their own gain, cheaters. Luckily for you most Modifiers are in the Shadow Tamers, but if I was you I would find someone else to give you help and stop listening to Kimiko here."

"Why?"

"Well because I'm a Hacker and proud of it." Kimiko told Suki smirking at the newcomer.

"How sad, if you had joined the Shadow Tamers you wouldn't be a hunted Tamer. But still you are good at this." The newcomer taunted Kimiko.

"Oh geez that means so little coming from you Kira." Kimiko commented with a roll of her eyes.

Kira stormed off with a huff seeing that she was getting no where with her rival, Kimiko.

"What's with her?" Suki asked Kimiko.

"Don't worry about it. Now the Shadow Tamers are a group of players that are chosen by the officials here to maintain fair play. All of them started out as Modifiers and see all other Modifiers, who don't join them as cheaters. So hence the nickname Hackers." Kimiko stopped seeing everyone moving around. "Hey do you want to give it a go around?"

"A go around? You mean a Digi-Duel? No way! You'll flatten my Digimon!" Suki answered.

"Not up against me, with me. A two on two Digi-Duel." Kimiko laughed and corrected Suki.

"Oh okay."

The two walked onto the Digi Arena stage, which was a stage that had a giant screen in the back of it and four Digital Transporter, DT, chairs. Kimiko and Suki sat down into the two chairs on the left. On the right armrest there was a little slot; Suki wasn't quite sure what it was for. She looked at Kimiko, who pulled out a solid red card out of her back pocket.

'_That must be Kimiko's Digimon card!'_ Suki thought as she started to pull out her own Digimon card, which are cards that hold their Digimon's Data on them. Her's was pale blue in color.

Across from the girls sat two boys, one winked at Kimiko, who just shook her head at him. Suki watched the boys pull out their Digimon cards. One had a gray card and the other had a yellow card. The boys inserted their cards into the slots on the chairs, and they put on the Digital goggles, which let the see the Digital field easier similar to a virtual reality game. Kimiko gave Suki a small nod as she inserted her red card into the card slot and joined the boys in the Digital field. Suki let out a small gulp as she placed her Digital goggles on. Kimiko opened her eyes to see a field that looked like a bunch of computer chips, then it suddenly when to a bright white. Now Kimiko was falling on to the Digital field. She did a little mid air flip to land on the ground on her feet.

"Show off." One of the boys muttered as Kimiko landed.

"Ow." Suki's landing wasn't so graceful.

"Are you alright Suki?" SnowAgumon asked his partner.

"Aw man they have an Agumon X and a Keramon we're doomed." Suki whined.

"You better believe it!" One said.

"Yeah!" The other added.

"Not really." Kimiko said. "Renamon?"

"You called, Kimiko?" Renamon answered her partner.

"Wo! How did she get behind us?!" The boys asked as Renamon was in a tree behind them.

"Never mind that Agumon X attack!"

Agumon X jumped in front of his Tamer and attacked Renamon, "Spitfire Blast!"

Renamon smiled as she jumped from the branched, flipped over the boys and landed in front of Kimiko.

Suki stared in amazement at Kimiko's Digimon, and then she took a deep breath. "Okay we can do this. SnowAgumon attack Agumon X with Little Blizzard!"

"You've got it!" SnowAgumon said as he charged at Agumon X "Little Blizzard!"

The Agumon X stood there looking at the SnowAgumon. Its Tamer laughed, "Was that suppose to hurt? Cause it didn't."

"Suki call SnowAgumon back and tell him to defend." Kimiko told Suki.

"But…SnowAgumon come back here! Let's just defend." Suki called back her Digimon.

"Now that's a good idea, but it's my turn now. Keramon." The boy's Digimon started to move just with the sound of his name.

"Renamon." Kimiko just said her Digimon's name as well.

"Crazy smoke!" Keramon attacked covering the area with purple smoke.

"Renamon, Digi-Modify, Infera eyes activate." Kimiko activated a Modify.

"Hm, there's no point in hiding now. Fox Spin Kick." Renamon kicked Keramon out of the smoke.

"Great she's a Modifier. Agumon X Spitfire blast!"

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon X attacked Renamon.

But the attack didn't hit Renamon, for she seemed to teleport out of the attack's way.

"Not a smart move showing your enemy your back so much." Kimiko commented to the boy with the Agumon X. "Finish him."

"Palm strike!" Renamon attacked the Agumon X's back, which happens to be its weak spot.

"Aw man I'm out!" The boy said as he and his Digimon faded away.

"Now Keramon!" the other boy yelled at his Digimon.

"Bug Blaster!" Keramon attacked missing Renamon once again.

"Don't be so hasty to join your friend." Kimiko commented giving Renamon a nod.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked finishing Keramon.

The Boy and Keramon faded. Then the area went black. Kimiko was the last to remove her Digital goggles. Suki was standing in front of her DT chair.

"Um thanks Kimiko. I'm sure SnowAgumon will become as strong as Renamon." Suki thanked Kimiko for her help.

"No problem."

"Hey Kimiko! Nice Duel!" A boy with goggles yelled at her.

"Just keep training Suki. See you later!" Kimiko waved good-bye to Suki and ran off with the goggle wearing boy.


	2. ep 2: Shadow Tamers

Digimon Hackers: Episode 2- Shadow Tamers

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 2- Shadow Tamers**

Kimiko walked along with Daisuke Ryu. The two had been friends ever since they met their first day in Digital Underground.

"So was that another Noob that you were quote unquote training?" Daisuke asked her gesturing quotation marks with his fingers.

"Yeah, why?" Kimiko answered with a laugh.

"Oh nothing, you just seem to have fun picking on the newbies." Daisuke commented.

Kimiko shook her head at her goggle wearing friend. Each person had their own style of clothing that defined who they were. All Equipped Tamers wore a similar style like wise with the Arm Tamers, Shadow Tamers, and Modifiers. Kimiko usually wears a dark colored tank top with bell bottom blue jeans and the Modifiers signature clothing item wristbands, which are red in color. Now this was the style of Modifiers: sleeveless shirt, pants, and wristbands. Shadow Tamers can be noticed by their punkish style. The style of the Arm Tamers were more of a skater style: tight tee shirts with a logo on them and cargo pants. Equipped Tamers are really the only ones who don't really have a clothing style. Daisuke, like Kimiko, is a Modifier, so he wears a white muscle shirt with a red sleeveless vest over it, blue jeans, black wristband, and his red goggles sat on his head. Some players in Digital Underground think the two make a good couple, but there is nothing more than a just friends relationship there.

Akio Nori sat at a table in the lounge in Digital Underground. Unlike most of the Tamers there, Akio had no Digimon cards in front of him. He was different with his laptop computer. The blonde haired boy wore a blue sleeveless tee shirt, torn blue jeans, and green wristbands. Akio moved his mouse onto the minimize button on the internet, and stretch a yawn out. He opened up one of his aqua eyes to see a 5.5 girl and a 5.8 goggle wearing boy walking towards him. The girl was of course Kimiko Shizuka. She has short light brown hair, which was always up in a ponytail or bun, and green eyes. The boy was his best friend, Daisuke Ryu. Daisuke has reddish brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Akio waved over the two. Kimiko and Daisuke made their way over to his table and sat down.

"Hey Akio, what's up?" Kimiko greeted him.

"Nothing much." He told her.

Kimiko smiled as she stretched her arms out over the table, and gave out a sigh before she pulled them back. She plopped her head onto her right hand causing her cheek to scrunch up. Akio just smiled trying hard not to laugh at Kimiko, who was acting bored. Daisuke had pulled his goggled down around his neck as he fixed his black headband.

"So anything new with the Shadow Tamers?" Daisuke asked Akio as he put his goggles back on.

"I can't believe that I'm the official info getter of this little team." Akio complained.

"And that's a surprise how?" Kimiko asked him rolling her eyes. "So do you have a full list or not?"

"Yeah I think I've got a full list on the Shadow Tamers." Akio answered her as he motioned for the two to come closer to him.

Kimiko pulled her chair close to Akio's while Daisuke stood behind Akio. Akio opened up a file by the name of Shadow losers.

"Nice name." Kimiko commented as they waited for the file to open.

"Thanks. Okay here we go." Akio said as he rubbed his hands together. "Our first Shadow Tamer is my personal rival, Sango and her Digimon, BlackVeemon. She's third in command. Next is Kimiko's favorite Shadow loser, Kira and BlackRenamon."

"Sure I just love what kind of brat she is." Kimiko commented with of her eyes.

"Kira's second in command to Akane. Akane and his Digimon, BlackGuilmon, are the leaders of the Shadow Tamers. Rin and BlackGatomon act as a backup or filler for Kira making them forth in the Shadow losers' ranks. Jen and BlackGaomon are fifth. And Yori and BlackHawkmon finish off the Shadow Tamers Six." Akio continued.

"Ok so who else in the Shadow Tamers poses a threat to us?" Daisuke asked.

"The only others who pose any threat to us are Airi, Kyoko, Todd, Sona, and Ayame. Their Digimon partners are PosionPalmon, BlackGabumon, BlackAgumon, BlackImpmon, and BlackTerriermon." Akio answered.

Daisuke nodded his head as he just stared at Akio's laptop. Kimiko shook her head. _'Why is it that the Shadow Tamers are allowed to have illegal recolor Digimon and regular players aren't? It's not right.'_ She thought. She started to say something right when the PA speakers buzzed.

"Attention! All players report to the Digi Arena stage. All players report to the Digi Arena stage, for an important message from the Shadow Tamers." A voice blared from the speakers.

"An important message from the Shadow Tamers? What are we like all in trouble or some sort of special event to find new members?" Kimiko sarcastically asked Akio and Daisuke.

Akio let out a snort, "I wouldn't bet on it just being one of those two."

Daisuke stopped at the rails of the second level, and just gripped the rail with his fist as he look at the stage. At the Digi Arena stage, the Shadow Tamer Six stood with about a dozen players, who were facing the screen.

"Hey, Earth to Daisuke?" Akio tapped his spacing friend on the shoulder.

"Dai, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked him seeing his face.

"It's a public termination." Daisuke told them.

Kimiko and Akio both gasped in shock. "No way that's low even for the Shadow Tamers." Kimiko commented as she lean on the rail.

"I don't believe it. That girl, third from the right, that's Todd's twin sister." Akio told Kimiko and Daisuke.

"You're right that is Sakura, but normally if a Shadow Tamer has a family member whose Digimon is found to be an illegal they only give a warning." Daisuke started only to be interrupted by Kimiko.

"Hey they're starting."

A teenaged boy who was about the same height as Daisuke walked up onto the stage. There was no mistaking his outfit, black pants with a belt that made him look like he was wearing his spenders down, a black zip up sleeveless vest shirt which he wore with the collar up, and black fingerless gloves. His face seemed to pour fear into everyone in Digital Underground, and why wouldn't it for he is Akane the leader of the Shadow Tamers. His jet black hair was spiked up in the back with long bangs that hanged down each side of his face. Akane's smile is cold and cruel same with is dark brown eyes. Kira stood at his right side. She wore black jeans rolled up to her knees, a red with black sleeves and flame logo tee shirt, black wristbands, and a red scarf collar. Kira's black and red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her smileless face radiated the same coldness as Akane. In the DT chairs sat Sango, Rin, Jen, and Yori. Akane pulled out a crimson red Digimon Card and handed to Kira, who walked over to the last DT chair.

Akane cleared his throat as he started, "By the order of the Shadow Tamers, you are all convicted of possessing illegal Digimon. And are here by sentence to watch you illegal Digimon be permently deleted." He turned to the screen to watch the Digimon being destroyed. "Further your accounts are suspended for forty days. You may enter Digital Underground, but all of your Digimon data will not be accessible."

Several players around the stage gasped. The normal banding days were 10 for first time, 20 for second, 30 for third, and 40 for more than third warning. The only thing worst than 40 day suspension was a full termination.

Akane cleared his throat again, "Let this be a warning to all players to play fairly and abide by the set rules of Digital Underground. We, the Shadow Tamers, will not tolerate the increase of illegal activity here. Further more we will not hesitate to use full termination of player's accounts if this activity continues."

Akane continued his little warning speech as Kimiko, Daisuke, and Akio walked towards the doors. Ino was guarding them.

Akio rolled his eyes, "Of course they would have one of the lesser Shadow Tamers guarding the doors."

"Let me handle her." Kimiko told the boys as she walked on ahead. "Hey Ino-Pig! So you got stuck with door duty again?"

"Aren't you missing part of Akane's warning? Go back, you can't leave till Akane is finished." Ino told the three.

"Right. Hey Ino look there's a kid that's equipping his Digimon with illegal goods!" Kimiko shouted pointing into the crowd.

"Where?! Shoot!" Ino ran off into the direction Kimiko was pointing.

"Too easy." Kimiko muttered as the three left and walked home.


	3. ep 3: Dreams

Digimon Hackers: Episode 3- Dreams

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 3- Dreams**

Yumi Kiyoshi walked home from Digital Underground. She never thought that the Shadow Tamers would really do a public termination, but she still shudder at the fact that they did. Yumi look up at the sky and smiled at the colors of the sunset. Blushing beauty her father call it. She sighed at the thought of her father. Yumi hadn't seen him since he left to study art in America. Yumi finally got home. She opened up the door and pulled her messenger bag over her head.

"I'm home!" She yelled out only to be greeted by silence of her house. "I guess my mom not home yet."

Yumi walked over to the table and found a note from her mom.

'Yumi,

I have to work late tonight, so I won't be home till l2. Sorry sweetheart. There is some ramen and rice balls in the fridge help yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. –Mom '

Yumi crumbled up the note and tossed it in the trash. She walked to the fridge and pulled out the ramen and two of the rice balls. Yumi heated up the ramen and walked back to the table. She pulled out her sketchbook and a small box of pencils from her bag. Yumi open the book to the drawing of what looked like LadyDevimon.

"Okay let's see FallenAngewomon what else would you have." She muttered to herself.

After drawing for an hour, Yumi decided to go to bed. She walked into her bathroom to change. Yumi opened the door and yawned. She wore her favorite pajamas which were a black tank top and red and black plaid yoga pants. Yumi went back to her pants and pulled out her Digimon card from her back pocket. She placed the purple card on her bedside table as she snuggled under the sheets with her plush Gatomon doll. Yumi sighed every night it was the same she comes home from Digital Underground to find a note from her mom saying that she working late, she eats dinner alone, and then goes to bed before her mother gets home. All Yumi wants is to have her family back together. But that wasn't her thoughts tonight, she was thinking about the dream she has been having. Is this dream meant to be a warning about something in Digital Underground? Or maybe a calling to Yumi to become a Digimon Tamer? Yumi actually didn't really care. She just wanted to help. Every night it was the same dream. Yumi's thoughts faded as she fell asleep.

Yumi saw it running away. It was Salamon. 'Not again.' Yumi thought as she ran after Salamon. They were in some sort of a castle, like those in the old horror movies. Left then right, it was always the same chase.

"No Salamon not that way!" Yumi yelled but it was no good Salamon couldn't hear her.

Salamon had run right into a dead end. A mysterious Digimon slashed at Salamon and dragged her away. Yumi followed the two Digimon back to a lab. She gasped there were Digimon and Digi Eggs everywhere. There was also a human there as well. This human looked at Salamon with discus as he whipped the poor little Digimon.

"NO!!" Yumi yelled. "Stop It!"

It was no good the human couldn't hear her. Yumi fought to stay in the dream as Salamon was beaten.

"This one is as worthless as the others, but yet it fights, it runs away to survive." A voice said.

Yumi had never heard it before. Something about it felt evil, pure evil. Then she saw a shadow of a face on one of the computer screens. The mouth moved and the same voice filled the air.

"Force the Salamon to try again."

"Yes my Lord." The human answered as he bowed his head. "Digivolve you pathetic creature."

Yumi almost thought the human's voice sounded like Akane's voice, but she wasn't sure. She looked at the Salamon, who shook her head in fear.

"I said Digivolve!" The human lashed Salamon with the whip.

"No!" Yumi yelled again as she tried to run forward.

Yumi woke up. Sweat dripped from her chin. Tears ran down her cheeks. How could anyone do such a thing to a creature living or not? The worse part about these dreams was the fact that Yumi felt like that Salamon was her's. And that every day she has to heal her Salamon at Digital Underground. Yumi wiped her face and looked at her clock. It was 5:45am, so she decided to get up. She got up and turned on the light in her room. Out of her closet she pulled her school uniform. She also picked up her hairbrush and walked into the bathroom.

Kimiko rolled over on to her stomach in her bed. "Renamon Fire Crystal activate." She muttered into her pillow. Her alarm clock clicked and it started playing "Asterisk" by Orange Range. Kimiko's right hand fell to the side of her bed.

"Great, Renamon hadn't finished the Vilemon yet. Oh well, I guess I've gotta get up." She grumbled to herself as she got up.

Her alarm finished playing Asterisk and she hit the back button to repeat it. She turned on her light and started to get dressed. She had her school outfit on. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror. She hated the skirt, but she had to wear it. Kimiko flipped up the collar on her shirt and put her blue tie around her neck. She flipped the collar down without tying the tie. By now her alarm clock was playing "Rising Dragon" by Flow. She brushed out her hair and started pulling it back into her ponytail. Kimiko looked at her clock seeing that it was 7:25am.

"Great. I'm eating breakfast on the way again. Oh well." Kimiko muttered as she put on her red wristbands.

She turned off her alarm clock and grabbed her backpack. She ran out of her room into the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Kimiko grabbed a rice ball from the plate on the table and an apple from the bowl.

"Kimiko slow down. And tie your tie." Her father told her.

"Sorry can't. I'll be late coming home tonight, so just save me some dinner." Kimiko told her parents.

"Kimiko why not try doing your homework at home?" her mother asked her.

"No can do. My classmates already see me as a loner, why would I fuel that further? Later." Kimiko said as she slammed the front door close.

Yumi came out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform. She fluffed up her purple hair with a towel. Even with a shower Yumi felt exhausted. Maybe the dreams were affecting her sleep more than she thought they were. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked out the door. Yumi yawned as she walked to school. The streets were full of people walking to work or school. Cars zoomed by as Yumi walked. She overheard a few boys talking about what happened at Digital Underground last night. As Yumi got closer to her high school the people and cars became fewer and fewer. She started across a street as she felt another yawn coming on. Little did Yumi know that she was in danger as a car came speeding down the street. Yumi opened her eyes and gasps to see a car heading straight for her.

To Be Continued…


	4. ep 4: friends

Digimon Hackers: Episode 4-Dreams part 2

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 4-Friends**

Yumi gasped at the site of the speeding car. _'There's no time for me to get out of the way!'_ She thought as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety. It was a red head boy about her age. He, like Yumi, wore a school uniform with a few accessories. He had a blue visor that he wore backwards on his head and blue wristbands. The boy was Yumi's old friend, Riku Haruto.

Riku sighed as Yumi looked up at him, "What were you thinking just standing there? You know, Yumi, you're really lucky I'm around to protect you."

"Yeah thanks, Riku." Yumi thanked him.

Riku sighed again as he offered Yumi a helping hand up. Yumi looked at Riku's hand and smiled as she took it. Riku pulled Yumi up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Riku asked as he hit himself on the forehead. "Let me guess you had that same dream again last night."

Yumi was slightly shocked at Riku, but she shouldn't have been. "Yeah." She told him as they walked into the school. Riku walked Yumi to her first class just to make sure she was okay and that she got there.

"Well here we are Hell one o one. You're not going to fall asleep in class are you?" Riku asked Yumi as they stopped in front of the door of Yumi's first class, Math.

"Thanks Riku and I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Go to class." Yumi told him as she walked into the classroom.

Riku watched Yumi walk to her desk and decided to go to class himself. He walked down the hall towards his first class. Yumi looked back at the door hoping to find Riku still standing there, but he had already left. She rubbed her eyes as Kimiko approached her.

"Hey, Yumi." Kimiko greeted Yumi.

"Oh, hello Kimiko." Yumi greeted Kimiko back.

"You look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Kimiko asked her.

"I'm not sleeping very well lately." Yumi told her. "Oh and you should tie your tie."

Kimiko looked down at her untied tie. "I guess you're right. I should tie this stupid thing."

"Hey, Kimiko you were at Digital Underground last night right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, why? Are you worried about that stupid thing that the Shadow losers did?" Kimiko asked Yumi as she fidgets with her tie.

"Oh no! I'm not worried about it! I was just thinking that maybe you, Daisuke, and Akio are right and there is something fishy going on there." Yumi told Kimiko.

"There." Kimiko had gotten her tie loosely tied around her neck. "I wouldn't worry about the fishiness of Digital Underground for right now. We don't really have any proof that there is something going on besides the game. On another note if you and Riku want to join us you're welcome to, I'm sure the guys won't mind."

"Oh, okay. Thanks I'll talk to Riku about joining you guys." Yumi thanked her for the offer.

"Um, Kimiko." The two girls turned to see their classmate, Karu.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked the boy.

"I heard that the modify tamers are loosing numbers." Karu told the girls.

"Yeah what about it?" Yumi asked.

"Well I heard the Shadow Six talking and they said that the hackers have to go, so they were the next target." Karu told them what he heard.

"Well, Akane can take his Digimon card and stick it up his behind for all I care. If he comes after me and Renamon, he is in for a fight. No an epic battle." Kimiko said as she rolled her eyes.

Yumi smile, she always looked up to Kimiko because of her fighting spirit. Kimiko hated the Shadow Tamers as much as Yumi did. Both girls despised anyone who teats Digimon as trash or nothing more that data. Somehow they knew that Digimon are real and are going to prove it to the world.

"Wow, Kimiko you're ready to fight, but are the other Hackers?" Karu asked her.

"I know Daisuke and Akio are, otherwise they wouldn't be my teammates." Kimiko said with a grin.

"I am too, and I'm sure Riku is too." Yumi added giving Kimiko a high five.

"I sure hope you know what you are getting into." Karu said as he walked back to his seat as their Teacher began class.

Daisuke loved to play soccer, but not when they always make him find the ball in the bushes. The school's soccer fields are right next to the old park, so there is always times when the ball falls into the bushes.

"Hurry up Daisuke! The guys are getting antsy!" Daisuke heard Akio yell.

Daisuke shook his head as he looked around. He felt like yelling back 'I can't find it. Just get another ball.' But that would make the 12th ball lost this week. Daisuke grumbled as he searched for the ball. Then he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ow, great that hurt." Daisuke would have said more but the bushes next to him started to move and there wasn't a breeze. Whatever was in the bushes was moving towards Daisuke.


	5. ep 5: It's Real

Digimon Hackers: Episode 5- It's Real

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 5- It's Real**

Out of the bushes jumped a Gigimon. Daisuke couldn't believe it, a real live Gigimon stood in front of him. The Gigimon trembled as it looked from left to right and up and down. It was clearly scared of something or someone. Then out of no where came a rock flying right for Gigimon. Gigimon jumped barely missing getting hit by the rock. Daisuke got up and looked at the tree that Gigimon was looking at. In that tree was a BlackGotsumon.

"Alright you little piece of trash, it's time to go back to the lab. Rock fist." BlackGotsumon attacked.

Gigimon stood there looking at the rocks heading for him and cried out, "Daisuke help me!"

Daisuke couldn't believe it! The Gigimon knew his name. _'Wait, could it really be?'_ He thought as he dove towards Gigimon. Daisuke grabbed Gigimon and rolled away from the attack.

"Uh-oh this isn't good. Boss isn't gonna be happy with me." The BlackGotsumon muttered to himself.

"Hey who is your Boss?" Daisuke asked.

"What's it to ya? Just hand over the Gigimon and you don't get hurt little boy." BlackGotsumon snapped back at Daisuke.

"No way! This Gigimon belongs to me not you, so just get out of here!" Daisuke refused to give Gigimon up.

"Oh Daisuke, you did figure out that I was yours." Gigimon whispered as BlackGotsumon attacked the duo again.

Daisuke dodged the attack, 'There's gotta be some way to get rid of him.' He thought as fell from dodging another attack from BlackGotsumon.

As Daisuke fell Gigimon slipped out of his arms and his orange Digimon card fell out of his pocket.

"Alright now it's time for you to feel some pain little boy. Onyx Crusher." BlackGotsumon had attacked with his special attack.

Daisuke's Digimon card started to glow a bright reddish orange. "What the?" Daisuke and BlackGotsumon asked at the sight of the light.

Daisuke reached for the card, and as he touched it, the card spilt. In his right hand was his Digimon card and in his left hand was a Digivice! Daisuke smiled at the sight of the red Digivice in his hand and forgot about the attack coming towards him.

"Daisuke Watch Out!" Gigimon yelled at his partner.

Daisuke looked up to see the black rocks coming at him. "Oh-no this isn't good. Gigimon help me."

Just as Daisuke called out to his Digimon, his Digivice released a bright light.

"Gigimon digivolve to Guilmon."

A red dinosaur, or dragon, with a white belly and black markings stood next to Daisuke. His yellow eyes showed his wildness and smoke seeped from his nostrils and mouth.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon attacked destroying the black rocks and saving Daisuke.

Guilmon turned his attention to where BlackGotsumon was standing, but the rock Digimon was gone. Daisuke watched Guilmon's eyes change from the wildness to friendliness as Guilmon looked down at Daisuke.

"Daisukemon are you okay?" Guilmon asked as he licked Daisuke's forehead.

Daisuke smiled and laughed, it really was his Guilmon from Digital Underground! "Yeah buddy, I'm alright."

Daisuke got up and brushed himself off as Guilmon nosed the soccer ball towards Daisuke.

"Okay that takes care of the soccer ball, but what am I going to do about you?" Daisuke asked Guilmon as he stopped the soccer ball with his foot.

"Just push the button on the side of the Digivice and point it at me. That's what the bullies did at the lab to store their Digimon." Guilmon told him.

From a distance Daisuke heard Akio calling him, "Come on Daisuke class is almost over! Have you found it yet?"

"Man I have more questions for you Guilmon, but I guess it'll have to wait." Daisuke said as he pushed the button on the right side of the Digivice.

He pointed the Digivice at Guilmon and suddenly Guilmon disappeared.

"Um, Guilmon?" Daisuke called out to his Digimon.

"Don't worry Daisukemon, I'm okay see." Guilmon's voice was coming from the Digivice.

Daisuke looked at the screen and saw Guilmon's face. "Wow that's kinda cool. Now just keep quite okay Guilmon." He told his Digimon as he shoved the Digivice into his pocket as Akio came walking up.

"Okay well I guess we did kick it far." Akio said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on class is over." Akio told Daisuke as the walked back to the locker room.

As Daisuke was changing back into his uniform, he pulled out his Digivice and Digimon card and shoved them into his backpack before Akio got a chance to see them. On the bench next to Daisuke sat Akio, who was putting on his shoes. "Hey are we going to DU after school?" Akio asked Daisuke.

Daisuke pulled out his red strapped goggles and put them on his head, "Don't know. Why? Do you have other plans tonight?"

"Nah just wondering." Akio told him as the two walked to their next class.

Sasuke Ryu sighed as he walked into the school courtyard. Many students come to the courtyard to study during their study hall class or simply to ditch class. But Sasuke was different than most of the students there. He didn't have a study hall or was actually ditching class. Right now he didn't have a class to go to. As Sasuke scanned the courtyard he overheard some of the students, who were playing Digimon, talking.

"Don't look now, but there's Sasuke, the only one who can pass as Akane's twin brother." One of the boys said.

"I know. I heard that the Shadow Tamers hired him to act as a double for Akane." Another boy said.

"So he's like a bodyguard for Akane? I wonder if he gets paid to do it." The girl asked the boys.

Sasuke cringed at the sound of his rumor. He actually hated the Shadow Tamers, but just hangs out with them because he feels that there is something bigger going on at Digital Underground. Sasuke was about to give up on the courtyard when he spotted her. In the very back corner under a large tree sat Kimiko Shizuka, the only person Sasuke felt comfortable talking to. He smirked as he walked past the kids playing Digimon.

"Dude he's walking over to Kimiko!"

"I know! But why? She hates Shadow Tamers!!"

"Guys maybe Sasuke is working for Kimiko's group inside the Shadow Tamers." The girl offered her explanation.

Kimiko was reading the latest Bleach manga. She, like Sasuke didn't have a class right now. Sasuke stopped right in front of Kimiko, "So what's new?" he asked her.

"Hey, nothing really." Kimiko looked up and greeted Sasuke back.

Sasuke sat down next to Kimiko as she put her book away.

"So a public termination. Seems that the Shadow Tamers think the cheater have gotten too out of hand." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah but I can't help but to think that they did it for the extra Digimon." Kimiko told him.

"Still thinking there's some secret lab somewhere in Digital Underground? I'm telling you there's not one there, and I would have seen it by now if there was one. I don't hang out with the Shadow Tamers for nothing you know." Sasuke laughed.

"So how are things going with you and your Father?" Kimiko hesitantly asked Sasuke.

"Same as always. He thinks I want nothing to do with our family just because I stand up for my older brother."

"The one in America right?"

"Yeah, Shino's made it clear that he's not taking over the business. So it's up to me in my Father's eyes just because Yori left to study business in America."

"Well at least he lets you hang out at DU."

"Yeah but he's not happy about that. I just don't know what to do Kimiko. I don't want to break his heart like Shino did, but there is no way I can run the business. I'm too lazy."

"Don't worry so much. Some day you'll find a way to tell your Father."

"Thanks but if I do tell him he will feel like he has lost all of his sons. I know he just doesn't know how to run a family since my Mother died, but that business is the only way he knows how to show his love for us. So when we show no interest to him it's like we're showing no love for him."

Kimiko smile at Sasuke. "Just because you don't love the family business like he does, doesn't mean you don't love him. Find some other way to show your love to him, he'll understand someday."

Sasuke just stared at Kimiko. Somehow every time he talked to her, she always gives him good advice and makes him feel better. Kimiko stood up waving at someone. Sasuke turned his head to see Daisuke and Akio waving back at Kimiko.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." Kimiko said as she ran off.

Akio smiled at Kimiko as she ran towards them. "Hey what's with hanging out with Sasuke?" he asked her.

"What are ya jealous?" Kimiko asked Akio and Daisuke.

"Nah let's get going." Daisuke said as the trio started walking towards Digital Underground.

'_This is strange.'_ Kimiko thought as the three walked. _'Daisuke's not talking and Akio is quite for some reason as well.'_

Akio suddenly stopped. Kimiko and Daisuke walked a little ways ahead of him before stopping as well. They turned back looking at Akio.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"You know what guys I don't really feel like going to DU today, so I'm just gonna go home." Akio told Daisuke and Kimiko.

"Wo are you sick Akio?" Kimiko jokingly asked.

"Nah just don't want to go today." Akio said as he headed for his home.

Kimiko smile disappeared as Akio walked away from her and Daisuke. She turned towards Daisuke, "Well it looks like it's just you and me today."

Daisuke didn't answer Kimiko; he was looking down at the ground.

Kimiko bit her lip, "Look if you don't want to go ether then just go on home. I'll go hang out with Yumi and Riku at DU." Kimiko told Daisuke.

"I'm sorry Kimiko." Daisuke said as he ran home.

Kimiko look down at the ground and kicked a soda can into an ally as she started towards Digital Underground.


	6. ep 6: Rising Blue Dragon

Digimon Hackers: Episode 6- Rising Blue Dragon

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 6- Rising Blue Dragon!**

Akio sighed. What was going on with him? He stopped walking and closed his eyes as he looked up towards the sky. Akio opened his eyes to see the clouds dancing in the sky so carefree.

"Something's not right." Akio said to no one.

"You're right something is not right. And it's you standing here not in Digital Underground."

Akio was shocked at the sound of Hiroshi Shun the former leader of the Shadow Tamers.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Akio asked him.

"Just watching the clouds and following you, Akio." Hiroshi told answered him.

"Somehow that first part is hard to believe the second part I'll buy just for now." Akio barked at him with anger.

Hiroshi smiled a sad smile, "I see you still haven't forgiven me yet."

"Why?! Why would you expect me to forgive you?!" Akio yelled at him as he clinched his fists.

Flashback

"Wow this place is so cool! A place where I can actually play with Digimon!" Akio yelled as he ran around for the first time in Digital Underground.

"Hey slow down there. You may think you know Digimon, but here in Digital Underground it's a whole other story." Akio looked up at the older boy who had stopped him.

"Really?" Akio asked as a group of girls came rushing over.

"Hiroshi-kun!" they yelled.

Akio couldn't believe it! The one who stopped him was the legendary Digimon Modifier, Hiroshi Shun.

As the girls left, Akio gulped, "Um Hiroshi? Would you teach me everything you know about Digimon, please? I want to know everything!"

Hiroshi smiled at Akio, "Don't get so worked up. Of course as long as you promise to call me Hiroshi-Sensei from now on."

"Okay Hiroshi-Sensei!" Akio yelled as he followed Hiroshi.

"Not so loud, Akio. Now I'm thinking a Veemon would be the perfect match for you." Hiroshi told Akio. "Oh and I was joking about calling me Hiroshi-Sensei, just think of me as a big brother not a teacher. Okay Akio?"

"Oh, okay Hiroshi."

Back to Reality

'_That was the first time I met you and Veemon, but then you joined the Shadow Tamers and didn't have time for me. I'll never forgive you for leaving me, Hiroshi!' _Akio thought as he looked back on his past.

"Look, Akio I know you hated me for leaving you and the other Modifiers to join the Shadow Tamers, but I think it's time you learned the truth of why I joined them and left them." Hiroshi told Akio.

"Oh so now I don't know the whole truth of the matter? You told me that the Shadow Tamers were nothing and that you didn't like them, but then you joined them. I didn't get it then and now I know you just wanted to know what the Shadow Losers are up to! I get it just well, that still doesn't heal the hole that was burned into my heart the day you left me."

"Look, maybe I need to show you Akio." Hiroshi pulled out a Digivice. "D-Dock 1, D-Dock 2 release!"

A bright light came from the Digivice and two Digimon stood in between Akio and Hiroshi. It was a Veemon and a BlackAgumon. Akio couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This can't be real. They're just holograms right?" Akio asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like a hologram, 'kio?" Veemon asked.

"Vee? Is that really you?" Akio asked the Veemon.

"Sup? In the Digital blue flesh." Veemon greeted his partner.

"Veemon it really is you!" Akio gave his Veemon a high-five.

"I wouldn't get to formal right now, BlackAgumon?" Hiroshi warned Akio and Veemon.

"Yes sir, Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon attacked Veemon and Akio.

"What the heck? Hiroshi you're no longer a Shadow Tamer! Why attack me?" Akio asked.

"To see if you have it in you. Akio pull out your Digimon card." Hiroshi answered.

Akio pulled out his light blue Digimon card.

"Make it glow and destroy BlackAgumon." Hiroshi commanded him.

"What?! You want me to destroy your Digimon?! Are you nuts?" Akio questioned Hiroshi order.

"If BlackAgumon was my actually Digimon I wouldn't be doing this now would I? You said it yourself I'm no longer a Shadow Tamer. BlackAgumon, I release you from my hold, survive or die." And with that Hiroshi turned and walked away.

"Hiroshi!!" BlackAgumon yelled after his former partner.

"Veemon now! Attack while his guard is down!" Akio ordered.

"Got ya, Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon attacked BlackAgumon causing the confused Digimon to fall down.

"You heard him, BlackAgumon survive or die. As far as I can see you're a wild Digimon now, and you were still a Shadow Digimon before that. I can not forgive you for that." Akio informed BlackAgumon.

BlackAgumon nodded his head as he stood up. Veemon took as step back putting him in front of Akio.

"Get ready Veemon. I think he is ready to fight." Akio informed his Digimon.

"Body Blow!" BlackAgumon attacked charging towards Veemon.

"Don't dodge Veemon, stand your ground." Akio told Veemon.

BlackAgumon hit Veemon in the stomach pushing Veemon back.

"Now!" Akio yelled.

"Gyral Punch!" Veemon attacked BlackAgumon in the back.

BlackAgumon cried out in pain as he hit the ground, then he attacked, "Pepper Breath!"

"Veemon!" Akio called out to his Digimon as the flames hit.

This caused his Digimon card to glow. Akio looked at the card as it seemed to split forming a Digivice like the one Hiroshi had. "No way." Akio said in disbelief. "Veemon lets finish this!"

"Yeah, Vee-Head Spear!" Veemon attacked BlackAgumon pushing him into a lamp post.

Akio and Veemon watched as BlackAgumon broke up into data. Veemon looked at Akio, who just shook his head.

"Don't his data isn't worth it." Akio told Veemon as he watched BlackAgumon's data disappear with the wind.

Hiroshi smiled as he watched Akio and Veemon. "Well done Akio. That makes two."


	7. ep 7: Flying High

Digimon Hackers: Episode 7- Flying High

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 7- Flying High**

Kimiko sighed as she walked around Digital Underground. _'First Akio then Daisuke. What's going on here?'_ she thought as she leaned up on a wall.

Sasuke saw that Kimiko was by herself. This wasn't good, _'Did she, Akio, and Daisuke have a fight? Or did the boys not want to come?'_ he thought as he walked over to where Kimiko was.

"Hey looks like you're missing two boys." Sasuke greeted Kimiko.

"Yeah well they decided to skip the fun and enjoyment of DU today." Kimiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey there you are Sasuke." Ayame said as she glomped Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Get off of me, Ayame."

Ayame made a pouty face as to flirt with him, "Aw, can't I have a little fun? Sasuke."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked her clearly annoyed with her.

"Ah nothing really the guy were just wondering where you were at." Ayame told him as she pulled him away from Kimiko.

Kimiko shook her head and left. Sasuke looked back at where Kimiko was, but she was already gone. He didn't even get to tell her that Riku and Yumi weren't there ether. Why did his plan have to go so wrong?

Meanwhile, at the local skate park, Riku decided to take a day off from DU.

"This is great! Everyone is too busy at Digital Underground to think about coming here." He said as he walked in the deserted park.

Little was Riku aware of the fact that in the pit his Hawkmon was in trouble. Rin laughed at Hawkmon as he tried to fly away from her and BlackGatomon. Rin wore her black hair short with long bangs and a stripe of blue. Her outfit included a red and blue turtle neck tank top that showed her stomach, black biker shorts, black gloves, and black boots. The only thing that made Rin worst was the fact that she is one of the Shadow Six.

"Oh please just stop it." Rin said to Hawkmon as she swiped a card on her Digivice. "Digi-Modify, Mysterious Wand activate."

Within BlackGatomon's paws formed a staff resembling Angemon's staff. BlackGatomon used the staff as a javelin to get up into the air. Then she swiped the staff down onto Hawkmon's shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

Riku had just set his stuff down when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. This pain surprised him a bit. _'This pain, I only feel it when Hawkmon and I are connected. But how can he be hurt? How could he get attacked right now?!'_ Riku thought as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Hawkmon where are you?!" Riku cried out.

Rin's head jerked up from Hawkmon to the sky. "How touching looks like Riku's looking for his Digimon. Why don't we allow Hawkmon to cry out to him? What ya say to that BlackGatomon?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Rin. Power Paw!" BlackGatomon attacked Hawkmon.

"What the?!" Rin yelled as a helmet hit BlackGatomon from striking Hawkmon.

"I'll warn you again Rin, don't ever lay a hand or paw on my Digimon!" Riku told her as he slide down to Hawkmon's side.

"Well then I won't." She told him as BlackGatomon's staff returned.

BlackGatomon jumped up into the air to slam the staff down on Hawkmon, but Riku placed himself over Hawkmon. Just then a light came from Riku pocket creating his Yellow Digivice. But there was no time to do anything but wait for the staff to strike.

"Pyrosphere!" A red ball of fire hit the staff causing it to disappear.

"Riku, are you alright?" Riku looked up to see Daisuke with a Guilmon.

"Yeah, thanks." Riku answered as he stood up.

"I think I would run if I was you, Rin." Daisuke told the girl and her BlackGatomon.

"Fine, but don't think I'm running because I'm afraid to lose to the likes of you two!" Rin yelled at the two boys and their Digimon as she walked away. "I'm just bored with this fight."

Daisuke and Guilmon slide down to where Riku and Hawkmon are. Riku was looking over his Digivice.

"Hey you can heal Hawkmon by storing him in the Digivice by pressing the button on the side there." Daisuke told Riku.

"I wonder what this slot on the other side is for." Riku said as he pulled out a Digimon trading card.

"You're not thinking about trying to swipe that are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Why not nether one of know much about this Digivice. It will ether work or it won't." Riku explained to Daisuke.

"Okay well then go for it." Daisuke told him.

"Digi-Modify! Cure Box activate!" Riku yelled as he swiped the card.

Modification activated displayed on the screen as Hawkmon started to glow. A red cross appeared above Hawkmon's head, and then faded with the light. Hawkmon stood in front of Riku, Daisuke, and Guilmon fully healed.

"Why thank you Riku." Hawkmon thanked his partner for healing and saving him.

"That was so awesome." Riku said. "No problem Hawkmon."

"Sweet we're like tamers or something." Daisuke commented.

"Daisuke, you said I can store Hawkmon on this thing right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, just press the button and point the Digivice toward Hawkmon." Daisuke told Riku how to store his Digimon.

Riku pressed the button on the side and pointed the Digivice towards Hawkmon. Daisuke did the same with Guilmon.

"When we want to release our Digimon you just point it away from you, press the button and said release or call your Digimon then release, ether one works." Daisuke informed Riku.

"So who all has Digimon, Daisuke?" Riku asked him as the two climbed out of the pit.

"So far I know we do and the Shadow Tamers, but it's possible that Akio, Kimiko, and Yumi also have Digimon as well." Daisuke told him.

"Well let's get to Digital Underground and find out." Riku said as the two ran off towards Digital Underground.


	8. ep 8: Whispers in the Dark

Digimon Hackers: Episode 8- Whispers in the Dark

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 8- Whispers in the Dark**

Akio sat on a fence near where he and Veemon had just defeated BlackAgumon. Veemon was kicking around a flat soccer ball that was lying around while Akio was staring at his green Digivice. Something didn't feel right to him. _'Why did Hiroshi help me get this? And more importantly why did he have me destroy his BlackAgumon and free it the way he did?'_ Akio thought.

He looked up from his Digivice, "Veemon?"

Veemon stopped kicking the flat ball and looked at his partner. "Sup, 'kio?"

"If you're real then are Renamon and Guilmon real as well?" Akio asked his Digimon about Kimiko and Daisuke's Digimon.

"Yeah they are. Guilmon mange to escape from the lab, but I don't know about Renamon, she a true fighter after all." Veemon told Akio.

"Wait a minute, what lab?" Akio asked.

"The lab that the Shadow Tamers work in. Hiro came to get BlackAgumon from it one day and found me there and free me to send to you." Veemon informed Akio.

"So they really are up to something!" Akio yelled as he jumped down from the fence.

"Yep they sure are." Veemon said as he watched Akio start running away. "Hey Akio! Where ya going buddy?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen with Kimiko and Renamon at DU! I've got to help her so come on!" Akio yelled back at his Digimon.

"Wait shouldn't you put me in the Digivice first?" Veemon asked as he ran after Akio.

"No time to do that sides I know my way around the DU, so I don't really need to." Akio told his partner as they ran off towards Digital Underground. _'Hold on Kimiko, I'm coming. I can't believe I left you all alone! Just hold on!'_ Akio thought as he gritted his teeth as he ran.

Kimiko walked around DU looking for Riku and Yumi, but was having no luck finding ether one of them. She finally found herself at a familiar place. The one hallway that started it all. Kimiko closed her eyes as she slide down the wall.

Flashback

Kimiko sat with her back against a wall. She had her red Digimon card in her hand. Kimiko had just joined Digital Underground, and just received her Digimon partner. She had chosen Renamon the loner Rookie Digimon. Beautiful, graceful, powerful, smart, quite, and alone, all the traits Kimiko knew all too well. She and Renamon were the same. Both were at the top of their class yet they were shut out by their worlds. Even in the one place where Kimiko was equal with everyone there she was still alone. She hated it! Everyone at Digital Underground called her first win against Hiroshi Shun, the leader of the Shadow Tamers, beginner's luck.

'_Why wouldn't they accept the fact that I'm as good as them at this?!'_ Kimiko thought as she watched everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think there would be anyone here." Kimiko looked up to see a blonde haired boy about her age standing there.

"This place is the perfect getaway spot." Kimiko told him.

"Yeah I know. Say aren't you the girl who beat Hiroshi in you first Digi-Duel?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I am, the name's Kimiko Shizuka and Renamon is my Digimon partner." Kimiko introduced herself.

"I'm Akio Nori and Veemon is my Digimon partner. Would you like to join me and my best friend, Daisuke Isamu?" Akio asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." Kimiko said as she got up and followed Akio.

Back to Reality

'_Where is everyone?'_ Kimiko asked as she looked down at her Digimon card.

"Oh, Renamon why can't you be real? At least I could talk to you." Kimiko whispered to the card.

Just then the card started to glow. It split forming a blue Digivice. The Digivice floated in the air right in front of Kimiko's face. She grabbed it with her left hand and felt something warm rushing through her. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Then Kimiko heard Renamon call out to her. She looked at the Digivice to see a map of Digital Underground and a red dot in the subway tunnels.

'_That must be where Renamon is!'_ Kimiko thought as she stood up. _'Hold on Renamon! I'm on my way!' _

Renamon ran down the subway tunnel away from Kiyoko and BlackGabumon. Somehow she felt Kimiko, her human partner, longing for her. She knew that Kimiko would help her no matter what, for they were the same. But Renamon didn't want Kimiko to get hurt. Renamon also knew that Kimiko didn't want her to get hurt ether, so she called out to Kimiko. _'Kimiko help me!' _

'_Hold on Renamon! I'm on my way!'_ Kimiko had heard her.

Renamon stopped running. She had come to a dead end. Part of the old subway tunnel was block by old debris from an earthquake.

"This really is the end of the line for you Renamon." Kiyoko said to Renamon as she and BlackGabumon blocked Renamon. "Up until now you fought us, but when you got to see one of our experiments you ran like a coward."

BlackGabumon laughed, "She probably thought that if she got out here she could call for her precious Kimiko."

Renamon stood unaffected by Kiyoko and BlackGabumon's comments. She knew that Kimiko was on her way. Even though Renamon looked calm, she was afraid. All her years as a Digimon, before she met Kimiko, she wasn't afraid to die in battle. Renamon had no friends, no allies. No one liked her and she was alone. But that one day she was chosen by a human to fight as a team. Renamon didn't know the meaning of the word or how to protect anyone or thing other than herself. Nether did this human girl that chose her. Somehow fate had brought them together because they were the same. No friends just pain and sorrow. For once Renamon felt loved and all from a Human girl, who was just like her. Now, faced with her death at the hands of a Shadow Tamer, Renamon had fear in her heart. Fear of death, fear of leaving Kimiko all alone once again.

'_No!'_ Renamon shook her head pushing the thoughts away. _'I will fight till the end because Kimiko would do the same. And I know for a fact that she is on her way.'_

"Man, this little staring contest is getting boring. BlackGabumon do you're thing." Kiyoko said.

"As you wish." BlackGabumon said as he prepared to attack Renamon.

Renamon let out a deep breath as she moved into her fighter stand. "Bring it on tough guy."

"Rapid punch!" BlackGabumon charged at Renamon.

Renamon jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. Then she attacked with her rapid kick from the air causing BlackGabumon to fall back.

"Man I should have known not to send in BlackGabumon unmodified. How stupid of me." Kiyoko commented as she pulled out her Digivice and a Digimon trading card. "Digi-Modify! Pin Point Shooter activate."

A targeting system appeared over BlackGabumon's right eye. "Black Blaster!"

BlackGabumon's attack headed strait for Renamon! She was toast unless she could find someway to dodge it.

Kimiko ran pushing her way through the crowds. As she ran she pushed back the tears. All Kimiko was thinking was about Renamon. 'Renamon! Don't die on me yet! Just a little longer!' Kimiko wanted to scream.

'_Finally!'_ Kimiko's heart seem to jump and might have skipped a beat as she made it to the tracks.

Kimiko pushed her body to move faster as she ran towards the railing that cut off Digital Underground from the subway tracks. It was a basic invasion move that she used to jump the rails. With her right hand griping the rail, Kimiko did an aerial kick over the rails and landed safely on the tracks. She pull out her Digivice just to make sure that Renamon was still in the tunnel with who or whatever was fighting her. Kimiko didn't even bother shoving her Digivice back onto her belt. She just started running again.

'_Almost there. Just a little longer.' _Renamon thought as she waited for the right time to execute her counter attack. _'Now!'_

"Kohenkyo! Fox Change Void!" Renamon had strike.

"Not so fast! Digi-Modify! Void Cancellation activate!" Kiyoko had activated yet another modification. But this one could be deadly. The Void Cancellation card cancels all dodge and counter attacks, which meant that Renamon's Kohenkyo attack was over before it started.

"Black Blaster!" BlackGabumon attacked using his targeting system once again. And this time the attack was a success. The black flames hit Renamon square in the chest and then covered her whole body. Without her Kohenkyo she couldn't dodge or reject the attack back.

"Argh!" Renamon yelled out in pain as the black flames faded.

She couldn't move her body. There was no way for her to land safely. Renamon just fell. Renamon mange to open one eye to see Kimiko running towards them. "Kimiko." She whispered as she fell to the ground.

"Renamon!" Kimiko yelled as she watched her partner hit the ground and as tears ran down her cheeks.

Renamon hit the ground causing a cloud of dust to cover the area. Kiyoko smirked as she watched Kimiko run passed her to Renamon. Kimiko ran and slide on her knees to get to Renamon's side.

"Renamon?" Kimiko called out to her hurt Digimon.

"Kimiko I'm sorry, but I just can't…" Renamon started to apologize to Kimiko.

"Oh Renamon." Kimiko said stopping the Digimon from saying anymore as she hugged her.

"Oh how touching." Kiyoko snickered. "BlackGabumon attack Kimiko. Let's just see how Renamon does trying to protect her partner when she can barely move."

"Horn Attack!" BlackGabumon charged at Kimiko and Renamon.

But his attack missed! Renamon somehow mange to move! She had grabbed Kimiko and jumped over the attack and landed on the other side of Kiyoko. The bad part was that this took most of her remaining strength to do.

"Impressive, but not enough." Kiyoko commented.

"Hidden punch." BlackGabumon attacked with one of his strongest physical attacks.

"Kimiko please run. Get out of here!" Renamon begged Kimiko to flee.

"I'm not leaving you Renamon!" Kimiko yelled at her Digimon with her eyes closed.

"Vee-Headbutt!" BlackGabumon was pushed away from Kimiko and Renamon. Kimiko opened up her eyes to see a Veemon standing in between BlackGabumon and her and Renamon.

"Kimiko! Are you alright?!" Kimiko looked behind her to see Akio running up.

"Akio! You have one too?" Kimiko asked stupidly.

"Of course I do." Akio answered with a grin. "Now let's do this, Veemon."

Kimiko thought for a minute, "Akio do you still have that Digital Bandages card I gave you?"

"Yeah what about it Kimi?" Akio asked wondering why she brought it up.

"Let me see it." Kimiko said as she held out her left hand.

Akio searched in his pocket for the card, pulled it out and placed it in Kimiko's hand. She took the card and swiped it through her Digivice just like she saw Kiyoko do. "Digi-Modify! Digital Bandages activate!" Kimiko yelled as she swiped the card.

Renamon was instantly healed and stood behind Kimiko and Akio ready to fight.

Kiyoko just held her Digivice in front of her and pressed the button on the right side.

"BlackGabumon, D-dock 1 store." She said commanded as BlackGabumon was sucked into the Digivice. "I'll give you two this one as a small victory, but just so you're informed Akane will be notified about this problem." Kiyoko warned Kimiko and Akio as she walked away from them. Kiyoko stopped, "Oh and one more thing we Shadow Tamers aren't the one you should be worrying about Hackers. There's something much bigger out there."


	9. ep 9: Fighting Dreamers

Digimon Hackers: Episode 9-Fighting Dreamers

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 9-Fighting Dreamers**

"I guess this where we split." Riku told Daisuke as they entered Digital Underground.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks again for the save." Riku thanked Daisuke again and ran off to find Yumi.

Daisuke also started his search for Kimiko and Akio. As he searched Daisuke spotted Sasuke sitting with the Shadow Tamers, but something was different about it. Sasuke looked ticked and worried at the same time. Daisuke decided to not worry about Sasuke for he didn't really like or dislike him, so he continued to look for Akio and Kimiko.

Sasuke watched Daisuke walk away.

'_He's looking for Kimiko. Something isn't right here.'_ He thought as he listened to the Shadow Tamers. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Kiyoko joined the group. She made her way to Akane, and started to whisper something in his ear.

'_What the heck are they talking about?'_ Sasuke perked up. _'Whatever it is Akane is not too happy about it.'_

"Thank you Kiyoko. And you are right this is getting out of hand." Sasuke heard Akane thank Kiyoko for the information. "I'm going to the back. I have to talk to the officials." Akane told the group as he left.

Yumi nervously glanced around. She had heard Salamon calling out to her just like in her dreams. Her purple Digimon card had some how formed into a purple Digivice which was leading her though the back of DU.

'_This could be the end of Salamon if I get caught by anyone.' _Yumi thought as she sneaked around looking for her Digimon.

Yumi dove back as she heard footsteps coming towards her. It was Akane! Yumi held her breath hoping that he wouldn't see her. She let it out when he entered the room across from where she was at. Akane didn't even bother to close the door all the way, so Yumi was able to spy on him. In the room were a giant computer screen and a computer of some sort. Akane was typing something, and then he pulled out a Digivice similar to Yumi's and plugged it into the computer. The screen flickered and a shadowy figure appeared on the screen.

"What is the meaning of this, Akane?" the figure asked.

"A thousand apologizes Master, but the Hackers are becoming a problem." Akane started to explain.

"I know. There is a Hacker among your Tamers."

"Do you speak of Sasuke Ryu?"

"No, but force him to join us. He could cause problems. There is another Hacker among the Shadow Tamers and he or she is responsible for these escapes. Weed out this other Hacker and force him to fully join us on our conquest or dispose of him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord. Your will shall be my command. Sasuke will join us and the traitor will be found." Akane said as he bowed.

The shadowy figure laughed as the screen went blank.

'_Oh no! I have to find Salamon fast and warn Sasuke!'_ Yumi thought as she ran away from the room. She came up to another room and her Digivice started beeping. _'This must be where Salamon is!'_ Yumi thought as she entered the room.

Much to Yumi's surprise the room was the lab from her dream. She looked around to make sure there was no one in the room before she stepped into the room. Yumi gasped as she entered the room. The lab was so much worst in person so much that it made the one in her dream seem like nothing. There were Digimon in cages and in test tubes, machines of all sorts, and Yumi was positive that she saw some test tubes with humans in them.

"We've got to stop them." Yumi whispered.

Salamon was hiding under one of the desks in the lab. She perked up when she heard Yumi's voice. She crawled out, "Yumi?"

"Salamon!" Yumi smiled as she saw her Digimon. "Let's get you out of here."

"I'm afraid you or Salamon won't be leaving." The two turned to see Sango with her BlackVeemon.

"Don't think I'm not willing to fight because I won't let you get away with this any longer!" Yumi yelled at Sango with bravery.

"Don't be too much in a hurry to die." Sango warned Yumi as BlackVeemon moved to stand in front of Sango.

Salamon did the same with Yumi. Yumi wanted to throw up, 'Salamon is in no condition to fight. What am I going to do?"

"So long Yumi." Sango said as she nodded to BlackVeemon.

"Black Vee-Headbutt!" BlackVeemon attacked charging for Salamon and Yumi.

"Spit Fire Blast!" BlackVeemon was pushed into a group of test tubes.

"No way…" Yumi said staring at Hiroshi and his Digimon.

"What the?!" Sango was also surprised to see Hiroshi standing there helping the Hackers.

"Why are you so surprised to see me Sango?" Hiroshi asked her as he moved beside Yumi.

"Why, Hiroshi why are you helping me?" Yumi asked him.

"Because I finally know where my place is." Hiroshi smiled at Yumi. "Here you can heal Salamon using this card."

Yumi took the revival card. "Digi-Modify, Revival activate."

"You really think a little dino and kitten is going to scare me?!" Sango yelled at the two.

"Well then let's add a little birdie to the mix." Sango turned around to find Riku and Hawkmon standing behind her. "Nice to see you on our side Hiro."

"Good to be on the right side." Hiroshi told him.

"Riku, Hiroshi we have to hurry! Sasuke is in trouble!" Yumi yelled at the boys.

"What can you three do he will be one of us before you can get to him." Sango told the trio.

"That's what you think." Hiro told her as he walked over to one of the computers and released a Gaomon.

Yumi realized what he had been doing, _'Hiro's the one who has been freeing our Digimon!'_

"Gaomon run! You have to find Sasuke, he's in trouble!" she yelled at the blue wolf Digimon.

"Roger!" Gaomon nodded at Yumi and took off towards the door.

"Not so fast BlackVeemon!" Sango yelled at her Digimon.

"Black Vee-Headbutt!"

"I don't think so! Feather strike!" Hawkmon attacked BlackVeemon.

"Puppy howl!" Salamon stun BlackVeemon and Sango allowing them to escape.

As the trio ran for the front doors they ran into Daisuke, Akio, and Kimiko.

"Kimiko! Sasuke's in trouble!" Yumi yelled at the other girl.

"Well let's get going then." Kimiko said as she ran after Yumi, Riku, and Hiroshi.

Just outside Digital Underground

"Look Sasuke ether you join us or you lose Gaomon forever." Akane told Sasuke his options.

"How about nether?" Sasuke asked him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kira asked him.

"Duh, I'm and always will be a Hacker. So what's really up now?" Sasuke told the Shadow Tamers.

"This is what's up." Akane told him as he pulled out his Digivice. "BlackGuilmon release."

Kira had pulled out her own Digivice as well, "BlackRenamon realize."

"Let's join them BlackGaomon." Jen also released her Digimon from her Digivice.

"Now that's not a nice trick." Sasuke commented.

"No, but then again we don't do nice." Akane commented as he waved his hand.

"Crimson Pyrosphere." BlackGuilmon attacked.

"Double back hand!" Gaomon countered the attack with his own saving his partner. "Sir are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gaomon and how many times must I tell you not to call me Sir?" Sasuke asked his Digimon as his Digivice formed.

"At least once more, Sasuke." Gaomon told his partner.

"BlackRenamon finish them!" Kira yelled at her Digimon.

"Leaf Arrowhead!" BlackRenamon attacked them.

"Pyrosphere!" a red ball of fire hit BlackRenamon canceling the attack.

"Now BlackGaomon attack with Shadow Double back hand." Jen commanded her Digimon.

"Do you really want to do that?" Kimiko asked as they stood in front of Sasuke.

"Kimiko, Daisuke, Yumi, Akio, and Riku all of you stupid Hackers sand in our way." Kira snarled at them.

"But you would really betray us Hiroshi?" Akane asked him.

"Like I was truthfully one of you I never did anything that you do now." Hiro told them.

"It will be your dark funeral, Hackers." Akane told them as he stored BlackGuilmon back into his Digivice and walked away.


	10. ep 10: Digital Chaos

Digimon Hackers: Episode 10- Digital Chaos

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 10- Digital Chaos**

Kimiko woke up much more bubbly for it was Saturday, which meant a full day to spend at Digital Underground or with Renamon. It had been about three weeks since the hackers received their Digimon. But this weekend was different from the other two with their Digimon. It was a three day weekend and well something big was about to happen. Kimiko pulled out her favorite pair of blue jeans out of her drawer and she put them on.

She opened her closet, "What color should I wear today?" she muttered to herself.

"I would choose your indigo blue tank top." Renamon answered Kimiko's question.

Kimiko jumped a bit as her Digimon startled her. "Renamon I told you not to do that!"

Renamon smiled to herself as Kimiko pulled her indigo blue shirt over her head.

"Hey Rena could you toss me my wristbands?" Kimiko asked her Digimon as she pulled her hair back into her ponytail.

Renamon looked down at the two red wristbands, the trademark item of the Digimon Hackers. She picked them up and wondered if they meant more than a symbol of the Hackers.

"Renamon?" Kimiko shook her head at Renamon as she handed Kimiko the wristbands.

Kimiko smiled as she clipped her blue Digivice to her belt and her newly made deck box onto her belt as well. With a pump of her fist Kimiko was ready for anything today.

Daisuke awoke to find himself on the floor once again. He sighed as he rubbed his back as he sat up. _'That's it Guilmon is sleeping on the floor.'_ He thought as he pulled his dark blue jeans towards him. Daisuke sniffed the pants and shrugged as he put them on. He stretched his back as he stood up and grabbed the white shirt hanging from his closet doorknob.

All of a sudden Guilmon popped up, "Meh, I smell cinnamon rolls!"

"Shh, Guilmon keep it down buddy." Daisuke monition for Guilmon to be quiet. "Mom must have made them for breakfast. Don't worry I'll get you one."

Guilmon looked at his best friend with puppy dog eyes "Two?"

"One and some peanut butter." Daisuke said raising an eyebrow as he put on his red vest with the digital biohazard sign on it.

"Aw, I guess that's alright Daisukemon." Guilmon said as Daisuke walked out of his room.

Sasuke and Hiro sat waiting for the others in the park. The two of them met up at DU only to find it closed, to which they sent the others a text message. Yumi was the first to join them. She sat drawing in her sketchbook while Salamon chased a butterfly. Being in the back part of the park they felt like it would be safe to let their Digimon out of their Digivices. Kimiko and Renamon were next to arrive. Daisuke, Akio, and Riku arrived about the same time after Kimiko.

"Great what the hell is going on?!" Riku yelled as they talked about DU being closed.

"The Shadow Tamers must be up to something." Kimiko said not even looking up from her Manga book.

"I bet it has something to do with that lab." Akio stated.

"More like something to do with that shadowy being that Yumi saw Akane talking to." Hiroshi imputed not even opening his eyes as he leaned on the tree they were under.

"Who or what ever that thing was, I know it has something to do with Digital Underground."

"And every event that has happened to us leading up to us getting our Digimon." Kimiko finished Hiro's thought.

"But that still doesn't explain why they closed Digital Underground." Daisuke pointed out the obvious.

"Why thank you captain obvious for the up date." Sasuke commented with a roll of his eyes. "The Shadow Tamers must be training for this person."

Kimiko looked up from her book and Hiro opened up one eye. "You mean training with real wild Digimon to what Digivolve their Digimon to champion level?" They asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" the two yelled.

"You owe me a coke!" Kimiko yelled just after that, but before Hiro could.

"I should have known I couldn't beat you Kimiko." Hiro laughed.

Renamon shifted her head from watching the hackers to the direction of Digital Underground. Something about the wind coming from that direction smelled fowl, and there was also the smell of Digimon as well.

"Kimiko something's coming." Renamon told her partner.

Kimiko looked up at her Digimon, "What's coming?"

"Digimon from the smell of it." Renamon answered without moving a hair.

Before any of the humans could say anything the other Digimon were reacting to the smell of wild Digimon. Guilmon's head picked up and his pupils shrank as he growl lowly. Gaomon tensed up as Veemon cracked his knuckles. Agumon also started to growl. Hawkmon and Salamon tensed up and stood nobly ready to fight.

"Where are they coming from?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems that the smell is coming from Digital Underground, Sir." Gaomon answered his partner's question.

Kimiko smiled as Sasuke gritted his teeth. She reached back with her right hand to her deck box. With her middle finger she flipped the box open and ran her thumb over the cards in it. From the middle of her deck she pulled out a card.

"Let's take a look at these wild Digimon." She said covering her right eye with the card as she whipped out her Digivice with her left hand. While twisting the Digivice in her left hand, Kimiko moved her right hand to angle the card in a diagonal across her nose bridge. Her smile less face glowed as she pulled her Digivice up to her chest.

"Digi-Modify!" Kimiko yelled as she swiped the card into her Digivice. "Visionary Goggles activate!"

Renamon closed her eyes as a pair of goggles appeared on her face covering her eyes.

"Well Rena?" Kimiko asked looking up at her Digimon.

"They are scattering around the city away fro Digital Underground. There's no way we will be able to stay in a group to defeat them and the Shadow Tamers are hot on the wild Digimon's trails." Renamon explained what she was seeing.

"Well today just keeps getting better and better." Akio sighed as the team spilt up to fight the wild Digimon.


	11. ep 11: Going Solo?

Digimon Hackers: Episode 11- Going Solo?

Sasuke slammed his fist into a wall as he and the Hackers walked home, "I can't take it anymore!"

Kimiko's eyes dropped as they looked at Sasuke.

"What are we suppose to do?" Akio asked him.

"It's been five week since all of these wild Digimon started appearing and Digital Underground, no the Shadow Tamers are allowed to be the ones to handle them. And what the heck have we been doing?! Nothing! Sure we get one or two here or there, but come on the Shadow six can already Digivolve to champion! I'm sorry but if we don't come up with a great plan to put us up top then I'm going solo." Sasuke answered coldly as he walked away from the Hackers.

'He's right, Kimiko. We are not getting stronger. You promised me that we will be stronger than the Shadow Tamers.' Renamon commented to only Kimiko.

'I know, but what can I do go solo myself?' Kimiko answered her Digimon.

'Maybe that is what it is going to take. Never the less we need to make a decision. I'll stand you no matter what your choice will be.' Renamon answered.

"Sasuke's right. Renamon and I both want to be stronger than the Shadow Tamers and if that means going solo with Sasuke or even being by myself then so be it." Kimiko added as she spilt from the group.

What could the hackers do? For the past five weeks the Shadow Tamers have been the leaders of the race for the wild Digimon. Daisuke hated the fact that both Sasuke and Kimiko were right and that they really would leave if that would make them stronger.

"Anyone else want to go solo?" He asked bitterly.

"Chill out Daisuke. Both Sasuke and Kimiko have been alone. We just have to have faith in our Digimon." Akio put a hand onto his best friend's shoulder.

"I just wished we knew more about these Digivices." Hiro commented as he looked at his orange Digivice.

"Gatomon and I wouldn't survive if we went solo so I'm staying." Yumi commented.

"I'll stay as on as Yumi stays." Riku added.

Sasuke walked into his house only to find his father working at his desk in his den.

"I'm home." Sasuke said to his father.

"Late as usual, how was school?" his father asked him without even looking up at him.

"Fine." Sasuke answered as he glared at his father.

"I'll have Mika bring you some dinner up to your room. I suppose you have not done your homework yet."

"Well you suppose wrong. My homework is done and I'll eat my dinner in my room so that I don't disappoint you anymore today." Sasuke commented as he boldly bowed to his father as he walked to his room.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" his father yelled at him, but Sasuke was already in his room.

Sasuke smiled as he listened to his father yell at him. He pulled out his Digivice and pushed the button on the side as he pointed towards his bed.

"Gaomon release." Sasuke released his Digimon from his black Digivice.

"Sir why do you always do that?" Gaomon asked his partner.

Before Sasuke could answer there was a knock at his window. Sasuke opened it to find Renamon and Kimiko.

"What's up Kimi?" Sasuke asked.

"Wanna go wild Digimon hunting with me and Renamon?" Kimiko asked him with a smirk.

"Sure beats listening to my father mutter about me." Sasuke answered as he and Gaomon climbed out of the window.

Just after Sasuke and Gaomon were out of the window Sasuke's father walked in. "Sasuke? Where the hell are you?" his Father asked as he looked out the window to see Sasuke and Kimiko running off with their Digimon.

He sighed as he saw the two Digimon. 'A Renamon and a Gaomon. The Gaomon must be Sasuke's. I can't believe that my youngest son is involved in all of this Digimon mess.' He thought as he walked out of his son's room.

"I really shouldn't be any surprise to me. I did have one myself years ago."

Kimiko smile as she and Sasuke ran towards a group of wild Digimon.

"What do we have Gaomon?" Sasuke asked as he had used the Visionary Goggles card.

"Three Digimon, a Boarmon, a Gizamon, and an Apemon, Sir." Gaomon answered.

"Gaomon its Sasuke." Sasuke mutter.

"Hm, one armor, one rookie, and one champion. Sounds like a push over fight." Renamon commented.

"A walk in the park none the less. Right Rena?" Kimiko nodded in agreement with her Digimon.

"Whoa in coming!" Gaomon informed the group of Boarmon's charge.

Boarmon stopped right in front of Kimiko. Kimiko closed her eyes and started to smirk.

"Boarmon, a fire type Digimon. It's an armor level Digimon. Attacks are Nose Blaster and Slamming Attack whatever that means." Kimiko read the info off of her Digidex. The Boarmon roared at them as the Apemon appeared swinging from a lamppost.

"Ready Gaomon." Sasuke looked at his Digimon.

"Sir yes, Sir." Gaomon answered as he moved into attack position.

"Apemon, a Gorilla beast type Digimon. Our champion level. Well let's not worry about his attack shall we?" Sasuke checked out Apemon's data.

"We shall not."

"It's Boarmon versus Renamon. Rock and Roll Renamon." Kimiko said to the Boarmon as Renamon appeared behind her.

"With pleasure." Renamon commented as Kimiko walked out of the way. "Wisteria Punch!"

"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon attacked with a blast of fire from his nose Renamon canceling her attack.

"Great!" Kimiko gritted her teeth, "Looks like we need to modify a bit here Renamon."

"I can take him on without any modifications." Renamon told Kimiko as she started to get up.

"Yeah well it's still better safe than sorry." Kimiko told her Digimon as she pulled out a card, "Digi-Modify! Fire Crystal activate!"

Renamon's purple gloves changed color to red.

"Alright big boy let's see you try that again." Renamon teased the Boarmon as she walked up towards it.

"Nose Blaster!" Boarmon attacked Renamon once again.

Renamon shielded her face with her arms causing the attack to be absorbed by her red gloves.

"My, my what a hot temper you have. Now it's my turn, Fox Flash attack!" Renamon attacked Boarmon with her speed. "Now to finish it. Diamond Storm." Renamon attack the Boarmon with her finisher attack causing the Boarmon to break up into data.

"Double Back Hand!" Gaomon was also finishing up Apemon.

"Heh, Spiral Saw!" The last wild Digimon attacked.

"Renamon!" "Gaomon!" Kimiko and Sasuke watched their Digimon fall to the ground.

"Watch out he's coming around for a second attack!" Kimiko yelled at the Digimon.

"Vee Head Butt!" Gizamon's Spiral Saw met Veemon's head.

"Now, Agumon!" Hiro yelled as his Digimon jumped into action.

"Go Guilmon!" Daisuke also yelled at his Digimon.

"Spitfire Blast!" "Pyrosphere!" Agumon and Guilmon attacked causing the spinning Gizamon to become in cased in fire.

But this didn't cause the Gizamon to stop.

"Gaomon!" Sasuke called out to his partner.

"Right, Double Back Hand!" Gaomon attacked causing the Gizamon to slam into the lamppost.

"Hawkmon get him out of there for the girls!" Riku ordered his Digimon.

"Right, Buzz Saw!" Hawkmon attacked causing the Gizamon to run back out into the street.

"Now! Renamon! Gatomon!" Yumi and Kimiko yelled together.

"Wisteria Punch!" Renamon attacked.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon attacked.

Once Gizamon's data faded Daisuke looked at Sasuke and Kimiko.

"That just proves we make a great team." He commented on their digi-duel.

"Look I was mad at the Shadow Tamers. I don't mean to leave after all I'm a hacker." Sasuke told them as Kimiko nodded her head in agreement.

To Be Continued…


	12. ep 12: Fire and Ice

Digimon Hackers: Episode 12- Fire and Ice! Blaze Growlmon!

The hackers found out the best way to deal with the wild Digimon and the Shadow Tamers were to work together as a team. Week by week the team is getting stronger, but the Shadow Tamers still had the lead on them. Even with modifications their Rookie Digimon didn't stand a chance against the Shadow Six's Champions. Daisuke and the others even tried swiping Digivolution cards into their Digivices.

"This is crazy! I mean even Kimiko and Sasuke can't Digivolve and they could get to the champion level back at DU." Riku whined as the team shopped in the local card shop.

"Don't forget Hiro also had the ability to digivolve as well." Yumi added as she dug though a bin of booster packs.

Akio wasn't really looking for anything. He was too busy watching Sasuke and Kimiko, who were trading cards with the shopkeeper's son. Hiro was digging through the bin of booster packs with Yumi. Daisuke on the other hand was looking at the starter decks.

"Look it's a fair trade, Kimi. One of your Fire Crystal cards for one of my Shadow Emit card." The shopkeeper's son said to Kimiko.

"I don't know. I really like Fire Crystal." Kimiko teased the boy until he gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Alright here."

"Thank you." The boy smiled at her and turned towards Sasuke.

"What ya want for your Lotus Power card?" Sasuke asked him.

"How's about Garuru Fur and a Golden Shield?" the boy suggest.

"Two cards for one?" Akio asked.

"Lotus Power is an ultimate card for fighting type Digimon. You combine that baby with some boosters and you've got an ultimate fighting machine." Hiro informed him about the card with a smirk.

The two saw Sasuke sigh then give over two cards in return for the one. Yumi walked over to Akio and Hiro with a handful of booster packs.

"Dang Yumi! That's a ton of boosters." Riku commented as Akio and Hiro stared at the card packs.

"What? I figured that we could spilt these up among the team." Yumi told the guys.

Daisuke walked into his room and dumped his new cards onto his bed. He just wished that Guilmon could Digivolve. He was about to let Guilmon out as his Digivice went off.

"A wild one!" Guilmon's voice rang out of the Digivice.

"Looks like." Daisuke said as he put his red vest back on and ran out of his room.

Kimiko stood against the wall with her MP3 player on. Her right foot tapped to the beat of her song against the wall. Kimiko's Digimon, Renamon, sat on a phone line above Kimiko in the shadows of an alley way. Renamon's head picked up and she turned towards the park. Kimiko wasn't paying attention to her for she was into her D. manga. Just as Renamon started to say something to her, Kimiko picked up her head out of her book.

"Someone's coming." She said as she looked up at Renamon.

Renamon smiled at her partner as she watched Kimiko put her book and player into her massager bag. Kimiko nodded to Renamon and put on a pair of silver sunglasses as she started out of the alley way. Renamon stood up as she watched Kimiko run towards the park.

Daisuke ran straight into the Digital field in the park with his goggles on. Once he was inside, he took off his goggles placing them on his black headband. Daisuke held up his red Digivice in his right hand and released Guilmon.

"Alright buddy, who do we have?" he asked his growling Digimon.

"Not here yet, but soon." Guilmon growled.

Right in front of Daisuke and Guilmon appeared a bear like shadow. Daisuke knew it would ether be Frigimon or Chuchidarumon by the shadow. Suddenly everything got cold. Daisuke shivered as Frigimon came into view.

"Meh." Guilmon growled as Daisuke pulled out his red Digivice.

"Frigimon, champion level vaccine type ice beast Digimon. Don't worry Guilmon we have the upper hand in this duel. Still watch out for his Sub-Zero Ice Punch." Daisuke looked at his Digi-Dex.

Kimiko ran along the streets towards the park with Renamon following her on the rooftops. She decided to see who was fighting as she stopped at a crosswalk.

"Digi-Modify, Visionary Goggles activate." She whispered as she swiped a card into her blue Digivice.

Once Kimiko was across the street she cut into an alley way, her shortcut to the park. She

looked at her Digivice to see Daisuke and Guilmon fighting against Frigimon. She sighed as she ran into the Digital Field.

"Guilmon try a triple bounce!" Daisuke yelled at his Digimon who was dodging Frigimon's attacks.

"Right! Pyrosphere!" Guilmon attacked sending three of his Pyrosphere's at Frigimon.

Frigimon stopped and shielded his eyes from Guilmon's attack. Then he struck!

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

"Guilmon!" Daisuke yelled as Guilmon froze turning into a dragon ice cube. "Alright Digi-Modify! Meramon's heat activate!"

Guilmon started to glow red, but it wasn't hot enough. Daisuke cringed as Guilmon stopped glowing. "No."

"Fire Diamond Storm!"

Out of nowhere came a thousand small fireballs. No they were more like a thousand rubies.

"Need a breather, Goggle head?" Daisuke turned around to see Kimiko taking off her sunglasses.

"Kimiko! I'm I glad to see you!" Daisuke told her as Guilmon shook off the rest of the ice on him.

Little did ether of them realize that Frigimon was rushing towards them. Renamon grabbed Kimiko around the waist and jumped out of the way of Frigimon, but Renamon had no time to go back for Daisuke.

"Ice Breath!" Frigimon attacked Daisuke.

Guilmon charged towards Daisuke and head butted him in the back causing him to fall down. Guilmon's pupils shrunk as he growled at Frigimon. Daisuke rolled over onto his back to see Guilmon towering over him.

"Guilmon?" He whispered as a familiar bright light poured out of his Digivice.

"Guilmon Digivolve to Growlmon!"

Guilmon doubled in size. Two horns sprouted from his head and two from his arms. His claws were now tipped in black and he had a grey mane.

"Ice Breath!" Frigimon attacked again.

Growlmon became covered in ice. Daisuke gasped as Growlmon shook off the ice and charged at Frigimon. Kimiko walked up behind Daisuke.

"Growlmon, he's a champion level virus type dragon Digimon. Very powerful and wild." Kimiko commented on Daisuke's new Digimon.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

"Plasma Blade!" Growlmon's attack sliced right through Frigimon's. "Now to finish this! Pyro Blast!"

"Ice Breath!" Frigimon tried to stop the attack but it was no good.

Daisuke smiled as Frigimon became data. "Yeah! You rock Growlmon!" Daisuke yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Way a go Goggle head." Kimiko gave her congrads as she walked away leaving the happy duo to party.

To Be Continued…


	13. ep 13: City Escape

**Digimon Hackers: episode 13- City Escape: Soar Aquilamon!**

Akio, Riku, and Yumi walked along the streets thinking about their progress of Digivolution and how they can now win against the shadow tamers.

"I mean come on now Daisuke and Guilmon can go to champion level which means more power!" Riku commented.

"True although Yumi and Gatomon were the first to digivolve to champion level, I just don't know if that's all we can do maybe they call us hackers for another reason." Akio trailed off into his thoughts.

Yumi looked down at the ground away from the boys. Her Gatomon looked up at her. "Don't feel bad, Yumi we still kick some shadow losers butt with or without Digivolving."

"I know Gatomon it's just that…" Yumi eyes widen, "Guys that's it! We all chose our Digimon off of what we knew about them. I fell in love with Gatomon and her Digivolution line when she was first introduced into the Digimon data base. Riku you did the same thing with Hawkmon didn't you? And what about you and Veemon, Akio?"

"Yeah, but what's your point?" Akio asked as Riku nodded his head.

"We know our Digimon inside and out we feel what they feel and we are more than Digimon and tamer, we are best friends with our Digimon. We have a bond with them that no one could break or really understand. Guilmon went out of his way to protect Daisuke as did Gatomon when she digivolved. Kimiko told me at one point in the DU that she and Renamon were bonded together by their emotions. Our power fuels our Digimon's power." Yumi explained to the boys.

Gatomon nodded her head in agreement with her partner. That's when her ears picked up; there was a wild one coming. "Yumi there's one coming." Gatomon told them.

"Can you find where it's going to land?" Akio asked the cat Digimon.

"Not like that she can't." Yumi commented setting Gatomon down.

She pulled out a card and her purple Digivice. "Digi-Modify Data pin point activate!"

"Looks like DU headquarters." Gatomon told the group as there was an explosion.

The three nodded at each other and ran off towards the explosion. Riku flipped his visor around as they got closer to Digital Underground headquarters. Akio and Yumi had put on sunglasses. Yumi almost laughed as they got closer to the bio-field everyone else was running away all but a few kids. Yumi nodded to Akio and Riku.

"Veemon Release!" "Hawkmon Release!" Akio and Riku released their Digimon.

Akio recognized one of the kids standing around the bio-field. "Suki what the heck are you doing here?" he asked her.

Suki looked over at him, "Akio it's another wild Digimon coming here. Is that a real Veemon?!"

This got the attention of the other kids who came running over to Akio, Riku, and Yumi. Suki was the only one who stood looking at the field. Suddenly Suki found herself face to face with a black bat like dragon. It stared at her with its four red eyes and roared at her.

"Ahhhhh!" Suki scream as the dragon Digimon attacked her.

"Suki!" Akio yelled as he ran towards the girl.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon attacked the Digimon's claw pushing it away from Akio and Suki.

Yumi pulled out her Digivice and scanned the Digimon, "Devidramon a champion level virus type. We better watch out for his crimson claw attack."

"Right so shall we?" Riku smirked as Hawkmon flew into battle.

Gatomon looked up at her partner, who nodded at the cat.

"Lightning claw!" Gatomon attacked.

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon attacked from the air.

Devidramon roared in response to the attacks as he attacked, "Dark Gale!"

Veemon pushed Gatomon out of the way of the attack taking the full force of the attack. Gatomon and Yumi gasped as Veemon was hit. Akio bit down on his lip as Veemon fell to the ground in front of him and Suki.

"Veemon! Buddy are you alright?" Akio asked his Digimon.

Veemon moaned as he answered, "I think so, but who's Veemon?"

Akio sighed as Yumi and Riku continued to fight.

"Gatomon try using your cat eye hypnosis on Devidramon." Yumi ordered her Digimon.

Gatomon nodded her head as she ran in front of Devidramon, "Cat eye hypnosis!"

Riku and Yumi started to smirk as the Devidramon's eyes started to droop, but they soon faded as Devidramon shook the sleepiness off.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon attacked Gatomon.

Yumi ran towards her injured Digimon, "Gatomon are you okay?"

"Well it was worth a shot." Gatomon muttered.

Riku gritted his teeth. Hawkmon was the last one left to fight Devidramon. Riku knew there was no way Hawkmon would be able to defeat Devidramon with or without modify cards.

"Hawkmon you've gotta Digivolve! There's no other way for us to win! I know we can do it!" Riku yelled as he griped his Digivice in his left hand.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Hawkmon, "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!"

Riku looked up at his Champion level Digimon, "That's more like it! Now let's go digital!"

"You've got it!" Aquilamon soared towards Devidramon.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon attack only to have Aquilamon dodge it.

"Blast Ring!" Aquilamon attacked.

"Now finish him off!" Riku yelled.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon impaled Devidramon with his horns causing the wild Digimon to burst into data bits.


	14. ep 14: Dragon Spirits

**Digimon Hackers episode 14: Dragon Spirits-part 1-Roar Ex-Veemon **

Akio couldn't get over the fact that Riku and Hawkmon made it to champion. Things were sure heating up since the hackers declared war against the shadow tamers in order to find out who was calling the shots. Akio looked up at the clouds wondering why someone would want to use humans as pawns.

"Kio?" Akio snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his Digimon partner.

"What's up Vee?" Akio asked him as he kicked their soccer ball.

"When do you think we will be able to digivolve?" Veemon asked with his head hung low.

"Don't know, but don't worry buddy we will digivolve soon." Akio smiled at him as Hiro and Agumon joined them.

"Hey Akio." Hiro waved as them as Agumon tackled Veemon.

The two boys bumped fists as their Digivices went off. Veemon and Agumon also sensed it too.

"It's a wild one." Hiro commented as they looked at their Digivices.

They ran off towards the signal of the wild Digimon. The four found themselves in an abandon construction site. Akio and Hiro smirked at each other as fog started to cover the site. They ran into the fog.

"Hiro, there's two coming." Agumon informed the boys as he growled.

"Akio would you liked to do the honors of finding them?" Hiro asked.

"Why not." Akio shrugged as he pulled out a card and swiped it into his Digivice. "Digi-modify heat seek activate!"

"Two dino digi's looks like an Allomon and a Tyrannomon." Veemon told them.

"Well then shall we tango with them?" Hiro asked as they heard the two wild dinos roar. "Akio take Tyrannomon. Agumon and I will take down Allomon."

"Right." Akio nodded his head as he and Veemon headed towards the red dino.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon rammed his hard head right into Tyrannomon's belly.

The Tyrannomon growled as he stumbled backwards, "Blaze Blast!"

Veemon was hit by the flames and started to run around, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Veemon calmed down!" Akio yelled at his Digimon as Tyrannomon headed towards him.

"Wild Burster!" The Tyrannomon attacked Akio.

"Uh-oh! Veemon!" Akio yelled at he tried to run away from the attack.

"Hold on Akio!" Veemon yelled as he ran towards his partner as Akio tripped.

"Veemon!" Akio yelled as a light burst from his Digivice.

"Veemon Digivolve to Ex-Veemon!"

Akio looked up to find a larger version of Veemon with light grey wings blocking the attack.

"That wasn't very nice, Dino." Ex-Veemon shook his head at Tyrannomon. "Now it's my turn, Vee-Laser!"

"Nice going Ex-Veemon!" Akio hugged his new campion Digimon.


	15. ep 15: Dragon Spirits

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 15-Dragon Spirits-pt. 2-Blaze Greymon**

"Hey Akio." Hiro waved as them as Agumon tackled Veemon.

The two boys bumped fists as their Digivices went off. Veemon and Agumon also sensed it too.

"It's a wild one." Hiro commented as they looked at their Digivices.

They ran off towards the signal of the wild Digimon. The four found themselves in an abandon construction site. Akio and Hiro smirked at each other as fog started to cover the site. They ran into the fog.

"Hiro, there's two coming." Agumon informed the boys as he growled.

"Akio would you liked to do the honors of finding them?" Hiro asked.

"Why not." Akio shrugged as he pulled out a card and swiped it into his Digivice. "Digi-modify heat seek activate!"

"Two dino digi's looks like an Allomon and a Tyrannomon." Veemon told them.

"Well then shall we tango with them?" Hiro asked as they heard the two wild dinos roar. "Akio take Tyrannomon. Agumon and I will take down Allomon."

"Right." Akio nodded his head as he and Veemon headed towards the red dino.

"Alright let's see how big of a dust cloud Allomon here can make." Hiro commented to Agumon.

"Okay!" Agumon nodded his head as he ran towards the blue dinosaur. "Pepper breath!"

Hiro smirked as the small fire ball hit Allomon in the leg, but it had no effect on the Digimon as it turned around and hit Agumon away from it with it's tail. Hiro growled as Agumon hit the wall behind him. He reached into the side pocket of his tan cargo pants and pulled out three cards.

"Let's try a little tamer combo." Hiro said as he whipped out his Digivice. "Digi-Modify Guilmon's pyrosphere activate."

Agumon stood up as an image of Guilmon appeared above him.

"Now let's see if you can keep up with us." Hiro commented to Allomon, "Digi-Modify crystal wing activate."

A set of six white wings appeared on Agumon's back as Hiro swiped his last card, "And lastly Digi-Modify speed boost activate!"

Agumon rushed towards Allomon attacking him, "Pyrosphere!"

Hiro pumped his fist as the attack pushed Allomon back a bit.

Suddenly Allomon attacked, "Dino Burst!"

"Agumon get above it!" Hiro yelled at his partner.

Agumon flew as high as he could to avoid the attack. He managed to avoid the attack however this left Hiro unprotected from Allomon. Agumon watched as Allomon struck Hiro in the same fashion that he had previously been attacked in.

"Hiro!!" Agumon yelled as his face started to turn red, "Spitfire blast!"

Allomon stopped as the blast of fire hit him in the head. Agumon swiftly flew away from Allomon's jaws as he snapped at him. Agumon knew that he needed to keep Allomon busy so Hiro could be safe. He kept attacking Allomon while dodging his mouth.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon attacked again only to have Allomon duck under it. "Uh-oh…"

"Agumon!" Hiro yelled for his partner as Allomon's jaws chomped down on the little orange dinosaur.

Hiro couldn't even move as Allomon came towards him. How could he after he just watched his partner get eaten? Hiro didn't even really care as a single tear fell down his cheek. Allomon swiped at Hiro with his powerful tail just as a powerful blast came from inside of Allomon's mouth.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon yelled causing Allomon to spit him out just as his tail was about to hit Hiro. "Hiro!"

Suddenly a bright white light in gulfed Agumon. "Agumon Digivolve to Greymon!"

Hiro opened up his eyes to find a larger orange with blue strips dinosaur holding onto Allomon's tail keeping it from hitting him. He watched as Greymon pulled Allomon away from him. Then Greymon lifted Allomon into the air to finish him off.

"Nova blast!" Greymon released a huge fireball at Allomon.

"Now that's how we do it Hacker style." Hiro commented as Greymon loaded up Allomon's data. "But you do realize Greymon that it's going to be quite cramped in the Digivice now right?"

"Yeah we are going to need a way to make me smaller. I don't do well in small spaces." Greymon added causing Hiro to laugh.

To Be Continued…


	16. ep 16: Cry of the Wolf & Fox Spirits

A/N: Sorry to all who read Hackers! I've been trying to patch up my life. Everything is okay now. Here's my latest chapter. I've been rewriting this, and the rewrite is on my devianART.

**Digimon Hackers: Episode 16-Cry of the Wolf and Fox Spirits**

It had been a long day for Kimiko as she sat down at the small café area in the DU. She had to go all day with listening to Akio and Hiro talk about their battle to achieve champion. She growled as she watched all the other DU members walking around and laughing not realizing what was going on here. How could they really? She and her small band of Hackers just got lucky enough to realize that Digimon are actually real. Kimiko sulked, as her blue eyes seemed to glaze over as the "players" walked around her. She didn't even know the real reason she was back at Digital Underground given the fact that one false move could lead to the Shadow Tamers snagging her and Renamon.

"Boy you look bored or beat, I'm really not sure which." Kimiko perked up at the familiar female voice.

"Oh it's you, um…" Kimiko sweatdropped as she tried to remember the eight year old girl's name.

"At least you sorta remember me, Kimiko. It's Suki." The girl smiled at Kimiko as she sat down at Kimiko's table.

"Oh yeah Suki, right. You have a SnowAgumon right?" Kimiko nodded her head as she did a mental face palm.

"Yup!" Suki smiled, "Actually I'm totally surprised to see you here Kimiko."

"Huh? Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh nothing I just thought you and your team must have given up on DU after the whole hoax thing with Digimon appearing in the city." Suki explained. "Oh by the way there is no Omega level Digimon, but there is a Hybrid level. You know Digimon like Kazemon."

Kimiko nervously smirked, "Ya got me there. How has your training been going with SnowAgumon?"

"You toss in the Omega level to weed out weaklings don't you? Anyway training's been great! SnowAgumon and I are getting so good!" A smile burst onto Suki's face. "We should team up again in a Digi-Duel!"

'_It's been awhile since I've been in a Digi-Duel here, but Renamon?' _Kimiko thought as she spoke to her Digimon partner.

"_I see no problem in return for a bit to the Digital World, Kimiko. I even doubt that the Shadow Tamers will pick up on us. Plus I could use a good workout." _Renamon replied.

"Are ya coming Kimiko?" Suki asked as she got up from the table.

"Yeah I'm coming." Kimiko smirked as she followed Suki.

The two girls weaved their way through the crowds of people in the DU. To Kimiko it seemed like the number of people in the DU tripled since wild Digimon started appearing in the real world. Suddenly Kimiko lost sight of Suki.

"Aw man." Kimiko muttered as she was shoved around in the crowd loosing her footing causing her to fall into a black haired boy about her age as she fell to the ground. "Sorry about that."

Kimiko looked up at the boy to realize that it was Sasuke. She looked up at him and blushed a bit as he just smiled down at her. He put his hand out offering to help Kimiko up.

"Funny finding you here." Sasuke commented as he helped Kimiko back to her feet.

"I could say the same thing." Kimiko huffed as she brushed herself off. "Actually I was hooking up with a girl that I met back before our lives as true tamers began."

"Ah, oh me?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm just escaping my house if you must know."

"Well, who would have thought that two Hackers would be stupid enough to gift wrap themselves for me." Sasuke and Kimiko turned around to find the leader of the Shadow Tamers standing behind them.

"Akane." Sasuke hissed his name as Kimiko glared at him.

Akane smiled coldly at the two, "Aw now come on it has been awhile since you've been here in the Digital Underground, why don't we have a little Digi-Duel?"

Kimiko's hand rested on her side pocket on her blue cargo pants that held her Digivice. Sasuke's hand also rested on his Digivice, which was hidden by his shirt. The two noticed that Kira, Yori, and Sango had joined Akane in surrounding them. Kira smirked coldly at Kimiko and Sasuke tensed up.

"You're seriously not thinking about releasing them here are you?" Kira asked them.

"Shoot." Sasuke muttered under his breath as Kimiko agreed with him with a growl.

"That's right you can't do anything here, too many people would be in the fray." Yori added coldly. "You know you should have just joined us, Sasuke, instead of sticking around with trash like her."

"Who ya calling trash?" Kimiko asked flipping up the flap of her pocket.

"Kimiko, we can't not here." Sasuke warned her to stop.

"I know." Kimiko sighed as she stopped herself from pulling out her Digivice as she turned her attention to Akane, "So Akane who do you really work for?"

The color faded from Akane's face at Kimiko's question, "Our Lord is of no concern of yours. You will meet him soon enough."

Kimiko gritted her teeth as she glanced over at Sasuke, who gave her a small nod of his head. With that the two shoved their way pass Yori into the crowd.

"You know he's not going to be happy if we lose them again." Kira whispered to Akane.

"I know that's why we are chasing after them." Akane growled back at his second in command as he headed after the two tamers.

Kimiko and Sasuke found themselves on the Digi Arena stage with the Shadow six hot on their heels. The two tamers were out of options here, it was ether jump into the DT chairs, get caught by the Shadow six, or fight. Kimiko stood back to back with Sasuke as the Shadow six surrounded the Digi Arena stage. Sasuke bit his lip as he could feel Kimiko shaking slightly in fear of losing right here and now. He was just as afraid as his hand moved towards his Digivice.

"There's nowhere else to run, Hackers." Kira told them with an evilly cold smile.

Sasuke's brain raced as he tried to find a way for him and Kimiko to escape without making a mess with their Digimon. He suddenly felt Kimiko's hand brush his arm as if she was trying to tell him something.

"Go ahead and show them what the Hackers are made of Kimiko!" A voice rang out from the crowd.

Kimiko and Sasuke looked to find Suki pushing her way through the crowd towards the Digi Arena.

"Suki." Kimiko whispered her name.

"I'll stand by you all! I believe in the Hackers!" Suki yelled out to them, "Plus unlike most here, I do know the truth I've seen Akio's Veemon, Yumi's Gatomon, and Riku's Hawkmon in action! I can't wait for you and Renamon to kick the Shadow six's butts!"

"I guess we have no choice in the matter." Sasuke sighed as he pulled out his black Digivice. "Gaomon release!"

"Let's find a rush!" Kimiko yelled as she pulled out her blue Digivice, "Renamon!"

Akane frowned as the crowd inside the DU gasped in amazement of the two real Digimon as he pulled out his own Digivice, "D-Dock one release."

Standing in front of Renamon and Gaomon was Akane's Digimon partner, BlackGuilmon. BlackGuilmon growled venomously at Renamon and Gaomon as the three stood locked in a stare down. Renamon remained calm as she looked around at the kids gathering around the Digi Area, yet a small part of her feared fighting here, which would endanger the gathering spectators. She glanced down to her companion, Gaomon, to see his muscles tensing up. It was clear that he was having the same thoughts she was about this battle. Plus, Renamon also knew that her partner was feeling the same way.

"I'm growing tiresome of this stare down, BlackGuilmon attack." Akane started the battle right there calling out commands to his Digimon.

BlackGuilmon let out a growl as he charged for Renamon and Gaomon. "Crimson Pyrosphere!"

Kimiko bit down on her lip as the attack came flying towards them. She quickly whipped out a modify card from her pocket, "Digi-Modify, Fire Crystal activate!" She yelled as she swiped the card through her blue Digivice.

Just after Kimiko had pulled the card through her Digivice, Renamon's purple gloves glowed and became bright red in color. Renamon quickly jumped in front of BlackGuilmon's attack. With her arms in front of her, her now red gloves absorbed the attack.

Both Kimiko and Sasuke let out a breath as the attack was being absorbed into Renamon's gloves. "That was too close for comfort. Gaomon, we clearly don't have the upper hand here." Sasuke pointed out to his Digimon.

"I know, Sir. What do you want me to do?" Gaomon asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke cringed, "There's no way Renamon can just keep absorbing BlackGuilmon's fire attacks, after a while they'll start inflicting damage to her. But we can't just start dodging them either, not with all these people here."

Gaomon frowned as he looked back at his partner, _'I can't stand seeing Sasuke like this, but what can I do there's no way I can fight or digivolve here.' _

"Kimiko." Renamon snapped Gaomon out of his thoughts as she called out to her partner.

Kimiko didn't say a single word as she looked at her Digimon. She didn't have to in order to know what Renamon was telling her. Kimiko gave a small sign of hope through a smirk. The subway tunnels where they met and fully became tamer and Digimon.

"Sasuke follow my lead." Kimiko looked over at Sasuke and motioned for the subway tunnels with her head.

Sasuke followed her motioning with his eyes and smirked. The tunnels would be perfect! They could fight with ease in there. Sasuke then gave Kimiko a small nod of his head meaning he understood.

"Gaomon! Head for the subway tunnels!" Sasuke ordered his Digimon to leave the Digi Arena stage.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gaomon nodded his head and headed into the crowd.

"Not so fast!" Akane yelled, "BlackGuilmon!"

"Crimson pyrosphere!" BlackGuilmon attacked Gaomon.

Gaomon was at the edge of the stage when he countered the attack, "Double Backhand!" He timed his counter attack just right to send BlackGuilmon's attack right back to him.

"Let's go Renamon!" Kimiko yelled as she and Sasuke headed for the tunnels.

The four ran away from the Digi Arena stage heading for the tunnels leaving the DU and the Shadow Tamers behind them. Akane clinched his fists at the sight of two hackers fall right out of his grip. Kira looked at him with shock as he started after them.

"Akane let them go." She told him, "Its not worth it. Besides He is waiting for us."

"I don't care." Akane growled at her, "I'm not going to face Him again with news of two Hackers slipping right through my grip. Come BlackGuilmon."

The black dragon Digimon followed faithfully behind Akane as he made his way after Kimiko and Sasuke. Akane finally found Kimiko and Sasuke deep within the tunnels.

"This is the end of the line for you, Hackers." Akane laughed evilly at them.

"I do believe that was a challenge." Sasuke commented to Kimiko.

"I quite agree with you." Kimiko nodded her head as Akane pulled out his black and deep red Digivice.

"Is that so, BlackGuilmon dark digivolve." Akane ordered his Digimon to digivolve.

"Sir that doesn't sound good." Gaomon commented.

"Kimiko?" Renamon stood waiting orders from her Tamer.

"BlackGuilmon digivolve to DarkGrowlmon."

BlackGuilmon had digivolved into an even more virus version of Growlmon. His body was coal black with blood red markings.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"We have to digivolve!" Kimiko yelled at the Digimon. "I doubt that we can win otherwise."

Suddenly, DarkGrowlmon attacked, "Hell Pyro Blast!"

Kimiko found herself right in the path of the attack, "Kimiko look out!" Sasuke yelled as he, Gaomon, and Renamon rushed towards her.

This act caused a bright light to flood out of both Sasuke's Digivice and Kimiko's.

"Gaomon digivolve to Gaogomon!"

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!"

Just as Sasuke was able to reach Kimiko and pull her to the ground a large blue wolf countered the oncoming attack, "Spiral Blow!"

"No one attacks my Tamer like that." Kimiko and Sasuke looked up to find Kyubimon spreading out her nine tails, "Fox Tail Inferno!"

The Hackers watched as the attack hit DarkGrowlmon causing the champion level Digimon to revert back to his rookie level.

"Blast it!" Akane growled as he ran back toward Digital Underground.

"Hey get back here!" Sasuke yelled after him as Kimiko grabbed onto his arm.

"Let him go back to who ever he is working for, we won." Kimiko told him as she smiled up at their Champion level Digimon.


End file.
